Digital Dawn
by s0phia1996
Summary: It had passed three years since the Tamers defeated the D-Reaper. A new order rises from the Digital World with the mission of searching the enough power to form the most powerful army of Digimons that existed. Takato/Jeri, Rika/Ryo, Henry/OC . Rated T.
1. A Digibattle in the forest

**Narration (Narrated by Henry)**

' _It had passed 3 years since we defeated The D – Reaper: Takato has become well known in Shinjuku thanks to the many writers, who have chosen him to illustrate their books; Rika has been into Ikebana; Jeri has taken up Ballet classes; Kazu and Kenta moved to Brazil; Ryo is in High School ; Suzie is now a cheerleader; Ai and Mako are in Second Grade and I am playing basketball. But, this is only the beginning of a new adventure... ''. _

Digital Dawn

**Chapter 1: **A Digi- battle in the forest.

-Luna's POV-

LUNA! - Shouted my cousin, Takato – WAKE UP, WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE!-

That day was my first day in my new school and as usual, I moved to Takato's house because, my previous foster parents, couldn't take care of me. My real parents are travelers so, I change schools very often , but I didn't got used to it, but my little sister, Yumi got used to it, because she likes travelling, but I don't.

So, I woke up, dressed up and grabbed my backpack to eat my breakfast. Then, I went to my room and made sure that Tigresamon was ok.

When will you come back, Luna? - Tigresamon asked

This afternoon, Tigresamon – I answered – Don't worry, I will be back, I promise. For now use your Camouflage powers.-

So Takato, Yumi and I went walking to school and in our way Takato recognized a girl running from far away. She had straight, long red hair with orange highlights, tied up in a high ponytail; very pale complexion with unique slanted lavender eyes a round-shaped face; a thin nose ; a narrow jaw with a pointed chin and a thin and skinny figure. Also, she was tall for her age and she wore a school uniform, consisting in a white long-sleeved shirt, under a grey long-sleeved sweter, a dark blue shirt, white stockings and black Mary Jane shoes.

Hey, Google-head! - She shouted

Rika! - Takato said- What a surprise! -What are you doing here!-?

Yesterday, you forgot you're camera at home! - She said and gave it to him.

Then, she saw Yumi and me and she presented herself.

Hi, you must be Takato's cousins, right? - She said- I'm Rika Nonaka.

Yes, I'm Yumi Takuan and she's my sister, Luna- Yumi said.

I...I...- I only said.

I have to go, Takato, or I will be late for school- Rika said, softly glaring at me.

After we arrived to school, I got lost in school. I didn't know which my class was; the only thing I knew was that I was in 9th grade. I couldn't ask Takato because he already gone to his class and also Yumi.

Suddenly, I heard a voice, I turned around and I saw a girl with long smooth brown hair that reached her shoulders, which she had tied up in a half braid, that matched with light peach skin, her wide-rounded hazel eyes and a fringe that reached her eyebrows. Her face was round with high cheek bones and thin lips. She was dressed in a classic style; she wore a long-sleeved yellow shirt, a brown and green checkered skirt, white tights and brown ballerina-type shoes. As she smiled at me, as her round cheeks turned pink of happiness.

Need some help? - She asked.,

Sort of...- I answered – I don't know which my class...is-

You're new in school, right? Don't worry; this school is pretty big, that even I get lost sometimes. Anyway, my name is Jeri Katou and I'm in 9th Grade and what's your name?-

I'm Luna Takuan and I'm in 9th Grade, too – I said- Thanks anyway.-

You are from Class A, then, because there are not new kids in my class. I know a guy called Henry Wong, who is in that class. But I'm in Class B. I have to go, bye!-

See you later, Jeri. Thank you!-

I never thought I will meet someone like her; she was very kind with me.

I ran to class A, and opened the door.

Sorry for being late, professor Misaki. - I said quickly.

Don't worry, Miss Takuan. – The professor said- We haven't begun with the class yet. Please sit down next to Wong, please, he's the boy with blue hair.-

I followed professor Misaki's instructions and I saw all the kids, who were in my class, I was shocked and scared, because there were many and there were lots of guys watching me. Then I saw a group of mad girls and they were stared at me, so I just ignored them and kept walking, then I heard some footsteps and I felt a foot tripping me rudely. Suddenly someone grabbed me before I fell in the floor.

Are you ok? - A voice asked me. - Are you hurt?

Yes, I'm ok- I answered- Thanks.-

When I tried get up, I looked up and I saw a guy, who was extremely tall for whatever his age was. He had untidy dark blue hair, wide almond-shaped grey eyes with russet skin, combined with his full lips. He was dressed in a somewhat of a 'biker' style, wearing a dark green T-shirt yellow and orange stripes, a jet black jacket, tight brown pants and grey sneakers with yellow accents. When his beautiful grey eyes looked for mine, I couldn't move; I stayed still as I felt a burning in my cheeks. When I realized what I was doing, I quickly moved away from him and sat down in my chair, the one that was next to his.

Then, the class begun, it was pretty boring; those girls continued staring at me. I took out of my backpack my grandma's necklace, I had always taken it with me, and it was like my 'Lucky Charm'. I noticed that the necklace called the guy's attention. During the rest of the class, I couldn't stop looking at him; he was just so handsome, so hot. I shouldn't have done that, but in the end, he smiled at me. After that, I realized he was the guy who Jeri told me about, Wong.

Some hours later, after the bell rang, it was 1:30PM and I started to look for Jeri in the cafeteria, then she found me.

Luna! - She shouted, when she was with her friends – Do you want to have lunch with us?-

Sure! - I said and went with them.

I past a happy time with Jeri and her friends, for a very short time, Jeri's friends stared at me and left.

- Girls, let's go. We're wasting our time with this 'weirdo'.-

I was sad, I knew wait they meant with that, I never had a chance to make friends, because everyone, in each school I went, everyone called me 'weirdo'. However, Jeri didn't notice that.

I felt I was being watched by someone , I turned around and it was only Takato and the guy from my class, who was still watching me and when he discovered I was watching him, he blushed . Then Jeri started laughing.

What are you laughing at, Jeri? - I asked

It seems you already meet him, right? - She said

I think so. Why do you ask?-

I think, he likes you!-

Do you think so? - I asked, blushing

It seems that you like him, too! - Jeri answered

Hey, that's not true!-

Geez, don't worry. It's normal to like someone in your first day.-

Then, after school, Jeri gave me her mobile number and I gave her mine. When I went home, I went to my bedroom, put on my casual clothes and grabbed my Digimon cards and I saw that Tigresamon wasn't there, but I saw a note that said:

_We will give you back Tigresamon, when we finish our mission. Go to the forest near your home, if you want her back._

_Ravemon... _– I thought.

-Henry's POV-

After school, I met Takato, Jeri and Rika at the park.

Takato, your cousin is very nice! - Jeri exclaimed

I'm glad she's like that with you. She has some problems to make friends. - Takato said.

Too bad she's not on our class! - Jeri said

That girl who was in my class is your cousin, Takato? - I asked

Yes, why do you ask? - Takato asked

I just wanted to know... - I answered

Now I see!-

What do you mean?-

You crush on my cousin, it's what I mean! – Takato started joking.

Takato! – I said when I turned red – Don't be so stupid I do not crush on her!

Yes, you do, Henry. You're blushing.-

I told you I don't crush on her! –

Ok, you two! – Rika said- Stop fighting!-

Suddenly, I felt an earthquake, near us. I turned around and a kind of weird portal opened in the middle of the sky. The portal opened and something fell to my hands, it was Terriermon. I was quite shocked; it had passed three years since Terriermon left the real world. Takato, Jeri and Rika were also surprised, because from the same portal came Guilmon and Renamon, but also a weird Digimon, that looked pretty scary. I was lucky that I brought my Digivice, so Rika and Takato did. Rika read the information in her Digivice.

Ravemon is a Cyborg Digimon of the Vaccine type in the Mega Level. – Rika read- His attack is the Raven Claw.

Great! - Takato said- We can't biomerge, that thing will crush us all!

Hold it! - Terriermon interrupted and attacked- Bunny Blast!

I tried to stop him, but Ravemon kicked him badly and Terriermon flew to the floor pretty hurt. Then , when Ravemon left I saw that he had with him a Digimon , looked like a Tiger.

Let her go, Ravemon! - Terriermon shouted, when Ravemon escaped- Come back here!

Slow down, Terriermon! - I said- What do you mean with 'her'?

We have to save Tigresamon, quick! She's in danger!

Hold your horses! - Takato interrupted- My cousin has a weird Digimon at home, does that have something to do?

It could have something to do! – Terriermon said

What do you mean, Terriermon? - Jeri asked

Ravemon came to the Real World to look for both the prophecy and Tigresamon's celestial powers. Ravemon is looking for a girl, the one who was hiding Tigresamon before – Renamon explained – He thinks Tigresamon has a gift, which will make Digimons invincible.

I got it, but...- Rika said- Who is this girl? Did you saw her, Renamon?

We don't remember how she looked exactly...- Renamon continued- ... But the only thing I remember is, that the girl has a necklace with her.

When Renamon said: 'that the girl has a necklace with her', I remembered, the new girl, who sat next to me in class, she had a necklace. I grabbed Terriermon and ran away as fast as I could.

Henry! - Jeri shouted- Where are you going!

What's wrong with Henry, Takato- mon? - I heard Guilmon ask Takato

He crushes on my cousin...- I heard Takato said

I TOLD YOU THAT I DON'T CRUSH ON HER! - I shouted from far away.

Takato can be a great friend, but he sometimes jokes way too much. I admit I was shocked when I first saw her for the first time, because she was kind of cute. But I didn't crush on her; I didn't know what her name was.

When I was near Takato's house, I saw her running and I followed her, she went to a forest. I never knew that near Takato's house there was a forest. Then, I hid behind a tree, where I saw her.

She had long, wavy dark brown hair to her elbows with dark red streaks and adorned with black hair clips, with messy bangs that reached her round, protuberant brown eyes with heavy black lashes, combined with her light peachy skin and her heart-shaped face with strong jaws and full lips.

In remembered that in school, she wore a long white camisole; with black rose's patterns to her knees; a black undershirt; a pair of denim skinny jeans and black converse sneakers. But there, in the forest she was dressing different; she wore a black short-sleeved T-Shirt with a _'Lock On' _inscription and a pattern of a padlock; a rose pink undershirt; a choker necklace with a silver pendant; a jean miniskirt; black fishnet stockings and high black lace-up military boots with platform. She wasn't really tall for her age, she was really short; a petite, anyone could confuse her with an eleven or ten year-old, despise her deep, but high-pitched voice.

So then, she stopped near a river and took out a piece of paper, which looked like a letter. She read it silently and after that she looked at the sky, as her long wavy hair blew with the wind and took a deep breath when closing her eyes.

Don't worry, Tigresamon. - She said- I'm coming.

Suddenly, I could recognize the noise of tree cracking; there were trees that were falling on her. But she didn't move from where she was.

WATCH OUT! - I shouted- BEHIND YOU!

She didn't listen to me and when she realized what was happening, she screamed. I ran as fast as I could, jumped and pushed her away from the trees. We hit against a rock of the other side of the river. I realized she was unconscious after what happened so; I tried to wake her up.

Are you ok? - I asked her.

W-what happened? - She asked

You're safe now. There were some trees, it was a trap.-

Wait a minute...I know you! You're the Wong guy!-

Yeah... and you're the new girl, right?-

Yes, I am.-

I helped her to stand up because, she was pretty hurt: She had scratched her face and knees. Also, her forehead was bleeding.

Sorry to interrupt you, Love Birdies. But, we have to save Tigresamon, before, **You-know-who** kills her and downloads her data! - Terriermon said.

WE'RE NOT LOVE BIRDIES! - The girl and I shouted

Jeez, Moumentai! - Terriermon said- I was just joking!-

The girl showed us the way to Ravemon's lair. It seemed that she already knew the forest before. In the way, we stopped for a while in a cave, because she couldn't walk properly.

When we were in the cave, she looked sad, so I sat down next to her and tried to cheer her up.

Hey, don't worry we'll find her soon- I said- You just have to rest for a while, you can't walk well.-

I know can't walk well. - She answered- It's just that... We won't save her at time.-

What do you mean?-

I've been hiding Tigresamon since I was thirteen. I was the one who invented her and she came to life. Tigresamon's powers are extremely powerful, that no one can imagine...-

What kind of powers?-

When Tigresamon and I were at the Digital World, we were hiding from Ravemon, we found in our way a Parrotmon, who was badly hurt, and it was dying. Tigresamon sacrificed part of her powers to heal Parrotmon. The problem is: that many Digimon keep dying because of our fault. Ravemon wants her powers to turn Digimons into weapons, to destroy the bridge between the real world and the human world. But I can't help, because I'm not Tigresamon's Tamer.-

But that has nothing to do! Does it?-

What else can I do? I've lost all hope. I will lose Tigresamon... like my grandma...-

Then, she started crying, but with that question, I didn't know what to say. Since I met her, she has been bullied by the girls of our class; even Jeri's friends rejected her. I knew what Takato meant when he said she had problems making friends.

Moumentai! - Terriermon said.

But it didn't work at all, because she was still crying. I haven't lost hope, so held her out to see her face and I tried to comfort her.

There is still hope- I said- I promise, we'll find Tigresamon, if it's the last thing I do.-

Really?-

A promise is a promise, right? We are in this together.-

Thanks, Wong...- She said as she smiled. – You're very kind...

No problem! That's what friends do. Anyway, just call me Henry. What's your name?

I'm Luna Takuan...

Hey guys, let the presentations for later.-Terriermon interrupted- The 3 of us have work to do.-

We all went to rescue Tigresamon, we passed through all kind of traps, river and even by a swing rope over a creek. Jeri was right about Luna: she's a very nice girl. She seemed very shy and quiet, maybe because she had problems making friends. In school, most of the kids saw her as a 'weirdo'. Luna wasn't weird, she was just different, just all.

Suddenly, we heard a noise and two Digimon appeared fighting. Luna and Terriermon recognized the tiger-type Digimon and she recognized that Terriermon joined the battle. I put my arm in front of Luna, to prevent any danger and made Terriermon evolve to Rapidmon, because we couldn't, in the battle, Terriermon got badly hurt. I analyzed the evil Digimon.

SkullSatamon is a Ghost Digimon, in the Ultimate Level of the Virus Attribute. His attack is the Bone Blaster. - I read.

The Tiger- type Digimon protected Terriermon from SkullSatamon. Luna was shocked and I was scared.

If I could help Tigresamon...- Luna whispered. - I have to help her somehow...

Suddenly, a light formed in Luna's hand, transforming into a D- Power, it was Black and Lavender.

Luna...- I could only say-

This...- Luna whispered- This is... a D-Power... I'm Tigresamon's Tamer…-

Do you collect Digimon cards, Luna? - I asked her.

Yes, Why do you ask?-

You can help Tigresamon, with your cards and your D-Power.-

Luna looked her cards and then her D- Power. She saw SkullSatamon and then grabbed one of her cards, she Digimodified her card.

Digimodify! - I heard- Kazemon's Hurricane Wave, Activated!-

Wow! - I exclaimed- You used a Hybrid Digimon card!-

The attack with Tigresamon's powers worked, it let SkullSatamon out of battle for some minutes.

Yeah! - Terriermon exclaimed, being hurt- We won!-

Don't celebrate yet, Terriermon...- Luna said-

You should listen to her, Terriermon! - SkullSatamon said when he woke up as he kicked Tigresamon and hurt her badly.

Tigresamon! - Luna shouted, as she ran to where Tigresamon fell.

I tried to stop, but I couldn't stop her at time. Luna tried to check if she was ok. Meanwhile, Terriermon and I tried to distract SkullSatamon. The plan didn't work as I thought, we were defeated by SkullSatamon. He was going to kill both, Luna and Tigresamon.

Luna...- Tigresamon whispered- ... You must leave the forest at once!-

No, I won't. I'm your Tamer and I must be with you! - Luna exclaimed

LUNA! - I shouted- GET OUT OF THERE!-

When SkullSatamon almost kills her, Tigresamon interfered and tried to stop SkullSatamon.

The card that Luna had in her hand turned into a blue card and she used it as fast as she could.

Digimodify! - I heard- Matrix Evolution, activated!-

A light was surrounding Tigresamon and she Digivolved into an Angel- type Digimon! It looked pretty different than Tigresamon.

Fangwomon is an Angel Digimon in the Ultimate level of the Vaccine attribute. Her attack is the Holy Blast! - Luna read.

During the battle, Terriermon and I were quite shocked; Fangwomon's powers with Luna's cards destroyed SkullSatamon completely. But Fangwomon didn't download SkullSatamon's data. She transformed into a smaller Digimon, which also looked like a Tiger.

Tigramon is an Animal Digimon in the Rookie level of the Vaccine Attribute. Her attack is the Holy Fang. - I read.

After the battle, I took Luna home. Terriermon and Tigramon were quite tired, as Luna and I were tired. Finally, after a brutal battle, we arrived at Luna and Takato's house.

So, this is your home, right? - I asked her.

Moumentai! - Terriermon said- Luna is Takato's cousin.

You bet I am! - Luna said.

So...- I said, blushing nervously- ...See you tomorrow at school, then!

Ok, but, what does Moumentai mean?-

It means, take it easy, that everything will be ok! - I answered, before leaving.

Henry, wait! - Luna said and grabbed my arm, strained.-T…T… Thanks for saving my life before, I own you one!-

You're welcome! See you tomorrow! - I said, smiling at her and left.


	2. Jeri's chance

Finally, I uploaded the second chapter, after 5 days of writing it. In Luna's POV, you will see some information about a famous play, called Romeo and Juliet, that I took from a website. **I do not** **own the play's summary.** Something you will need to to know and I forgot before is the Tamers' ages. Takato,Rika,Henry,Luna,Jeri,Kazu and Kenta will be 14 years old,almost 15; Suzie and Yumi will be 9 years old, almost 10; Ryo will be 16 years old, almost 17 and Ai and Mako will be 6 years old, almost 7.

* * *

Digital Dawn

**Chapter 2: **Jeri's chance.

--Luna's POV---

Henry and I were at Litarature class, we were all reading about Shakespeare's play: Romeo and Juliet. Miss Anami was asking each of the kids in the class about the play's events. I was very exited, I loved the play, it was my favourite. But I realized that Henry wasn't as exited as me, he fell asleep.

WONG!- Miss Anami exclamed- You're not falling asleep, are you?-

No, Miss Anami!- Henry lied, as he woked up- I wasn't sleeping.!-

Then, answer me this question: When does Friar Lawrence arrive?-

I realized that Heny couldn't answer that question, maybe because he didn't understand the summary or the most obivous reason, he fell asleep. So, to cover his back, I raised my hand, to answer the question.

Yes, Takuan- She said, after recognising me- When does Friar Lawrence arrive?-

Friar Lawrence arrives after Romeo's death and just as Juliet wakes up, within the vault.- I answred-.

Very good, Takuan. And how does the story end?-

Friar Lawrence tries to get Juliet to come out, but when she sees Romeo dead beside her, Juliet takes his dagger and kills herself with it. The rest of the town starts to arrive, including Capulet and Montegue. Finally, Friar Lawrence tells them the whole story and the two family patriarches agree to become friends by erecting golden statues of the other's child.-

When I answered the question, all the class was staring at me, shocked. After the bell rang, Henry and I went to the cafeteria. Henry was quite exhausted and tired, too.

That Literature class, was a nightmare.- He told me- Miss Anami almost kills me, when she discovered I was falling asleep!-

You're lucky, that she didn't **really **discovered you!- I said

Geez, How do you do to understand the story? I got lost since the beginning.-

I dunno, I just read the story 4 times...-

Wow! So, what kind of books do you like reading?-

I usually read Fantasy books.-

I see, those books are interesting...- Henry said, smiling.- Thanks for covering my back at class!-

No big!- I said- I owned you one after what you did for me.-

In our way, to the Cafeteria, we found Takato and Jeri. Then, we all together arrived at the Cafeteria.

Luna, you have to give some explainations to me – Takato said, angrily.-Where were you yesterday after school and why Tigresamon now is smaller? Girl, you scared me yesterday!-

Calm down, Takato!- Henry interfered- Yesterday, Luna had a pretty hard day!

I know it was her first day of school! First, Luna disappears and then, when Renamon talked about her 'necklace', you ran away!-

I wasn't talking about her first day of school! Now, weird things are happening in the Real World.-

Now , evil Digimons are appearing in the Real World- Jeri continued

Are you a Tamer, Luna?- Takato asked

Yes! Sorry if I didn't tell you before...- I said, showing Takato and Jeri, my D-Power.

It passed a time since we had lunch. I couldn't believe I was having lunch with company. In my old schools, I used to have lunch alone, when my sister, Yumi had lunch with her friends. I felt very happy because I felt part of a group, Takato's friends.

Hey, Henry- Takato said- I heard that Suzie is trainning to be a cheerleader. That's true?-

Yeah, you're not wrong.- Henry said, annoyed- She has been trainning all summer to enter the Cheerleader Squad. Today are the tryouts.-

Hey, guys, who's Suzie?- I asked

Suzie is my younger sister, she's in 4th Grade.- Henry answered – So, do you guys want to check up the tryouts?-

Yeah, let's go- Jeri exclamed.

So, we all went to the school's gym, to see Henry's little sister .When we arrived, we saw a girl with a cheerleader uniform, who was Henry's sister and 3 girls, who were the judges. Finally, Suzie started with her tryout. I was quite shocked, because I never saw someone as athletic as her. She could do long jumps, spins in the air, and she could stretch her legs to the maximum. Everyone, who was there, even the judges, clapped for her, when she finnished.

As I expected, Suzie entered the squad.

Who were awesome, sis!- Henry said.

Thanks, bro! Thanks for the Tai Chi classes. - Suzie said, smiling-

Hi, you must be Suzie Wong!- I said- I'm Luna Takuan!

Pleased to meet you!- Suzie answered.

Come on, guys! We have to meet with Rika and the others. – Takato interrupted.

We went to Rika's house by train along with our Digimons. Takato had to go on foot, because, his Digimon: Guilmon looked like a dinosaur and he was prety big. However, Terriermon and Tigramon were small and people confused them with plushies.

--Jeri 's POV---

When we arrived at Rika's house. We found that Rika was with Renamon, like before, but we also found, Ryo, Ai and Mako. We were all in Rika's house to discuss about the events about Guilmon,Terriermon and Renamon's arrival at our world; Tigramon's powers and specially about what could happen to Impmon, Cyberdramon, Calumon and Lopmon.

But why Terriermon could come to our world and Lopmon couldn't? Suzie asked, angrily- I WANT EXPLINATIONS! -

I don't have no idea ,Suzie! - Henry answered- Be pacient, she will come very soon!-

So you're Tigramon's Tamer, right?- Ryo asked Luna- I'm Ryo Akiyama, and you?-

Yes, I'm Luna Takuan, pleased to meet you!- Luna answered-

Guys, will Kazu and Kenta come here?- Ryo asked

No, last week, the both of them moved to Brazil.- Takato answered.

So, you guys are also Tamers, right?- Luna asked

Yes, we are! - said Takato, Rika, Ryo, Ai, Mako and Suzie, in chorus.

Leomon...- I said- If I could have a second chance...-

There was silence for a moment, then I started thinking about what happened previously: Luna invented her own Digimon, like Takato; Ravemon was looking for Tigramon to destroy her and download her data. The new adventures had just started, but what about me?

3 years ago, I lost Leomon. I thought that I was usless, because without Leomon, I wasn't a Tamer anymore, that's why I thought I couldn't help. I was sad.

Jeri, Are you ok?- Takato asked me

I thought that after defeating the D-Reaper , everything finnished for good. I wish, I could help you guys, but I can't because... I'm not... a Tamer...-

Jeri...- Takato only said.

I can't be a Tamer...- I continued

That's not true, Jeri!- Luna interrupted- You can be a Tamer, I'm sure you can have a second chance.-

Do you think so?- I asked.

Yes,I know you will have a second chance, trust me!- Luna answered

I say we better get started with finding a portal to the Digital World- Rika said- Let's divide us in groups: Takato , Ryo, Jeri will come with me, the 4 of us will look in the city; Suzie, Ai and Mako, you will go to the beaches of the city. Henry and Luna, you go to the forests of the city. If you guys find, something, call me.-

---Henry 's POV---

After planning, what we were going to do, Luna, Terriermon, Tigramon and I started looking for a portal to the Digital World. We were looking the portal for 3 hours and in one of the forests, we got lost. In our way, Luna found a swing rope. When Luna grabbed it, I stopped her.

Luna, wait.- I told her- It could be dangerous, it could be a trap.-

I think, we should use this swing rope to pass over this creek.- Luna said pointing the creek.- Trust me, I always explore forests or strange places, I know what I'm doing.-

Henry, Momentai!- Terriermon said- We can trust her. If she says she always explores this places, everything will be just then!-

As they say, ladies first!- I said-.

Then, she and Tigramon passed over the creek with the swing rope, but Luna didn't saw, that infront of her, there was a huge bush. When she passed through the bush, I couldn't see her anymore and when I grabbed the swing rope, she wasn't there anymore. So, Terriermon and I passed over the creek and passed through the bush and found Luna and Tigramon.

Hey, Henry!- Luna shouted- Come on! Check this out!-

What did you found?- I asked her.

I think I found the portal...it's huge...-

When I arrived, I saw Luna and Tigramon, who were quite shocked, because of the portal, which it was a portal to the Digital World.

Suddenly, I heard a noice, I tuned arround and I saw someone,who hit us all rudely.

Suddenly, it disappeared and Luna, Tigramon, Terriermon and I, continued falling in the portal to the Digital World.

WHAT'S GOING ON?!- Luna shouted- WHO PUSHED US INTO THE PORTAL!?-

DO YOU THINK I KNOW IT!?- I answered-

MOMENTAI!!!- Terriermon interrupted-

HOW CAN YOU 'MOMENTAI' IN A MOMENT LIKE THIS!?- Luna, Tigramon and I said, in chorus.

So, we past thought some trees and bushes and then we passed thought a huge tunnel, for a **very** long time. After a time, Terriermon, Tigramon and I fell finally, fell in a floor, which was pretty hard.

_Man,What's these place?_- I asked myself_- _

Henry! Are you alright?- Terriermon asked me.

I'm ok...- I said, when I was getting up- Geez, where's Luna?-

COWABUNGA!!!- I heard Luna scream and she fell hard on my back.-

Man, that was a hard fall!- Terriermon said

I...I...I'm sorry, Henry!- Luna stammered, blushing- Are you ok?

I'm... still in 1 piece!- I said

Luna, I thought you were Japanese. Are you Japanese or Hawaiian?-

I am Japanese! But I have some Hawaiian ancestry!-

So, that's why you have the Hawaiian accent, cool!- Terriermon exclamed

If the 2 of you are for now ok, we should try to find are way out of this place!- Tigramon interrupted.

We've been analyzing, where we were. We were in some kind of an Art Museum

and it was pretty big. We also found Calumon, who presented himself to Luna and Tigramon. We saw lots of masterpieces in a hall. Luna found a mysterious masterpiece with a drawing of a girl, who we couldn't see her face, because she had a hood, covering her head and part of her face. Then, Luna started walking to the masterpiece. She was going to touch the masterpiece. Suddenly, a breeze pushed her away from the painting. Before she could fall in the floor, I grabbed her.

Then, I saw Terriermon walking to the painting and when he touched the painting, a kind of red light surrounded us, except Calumon. Suddenly, we disappeared, leaving Calumon alone. After that, I thought that we were in the same place than before.

Geez, did you guys just feel something?- Terriermon asked frightened.

If you ask me, Terriermon- Luna said sarcastically- I felt something weird.-

Was this hall as big as we walked in?- I asked , walking until the end of the corridor.- Terriermon, what have you done now?-

Suddenly, he heard an earthquake and we ran away as fast as we could and when the earthquake stopped, we also stopped. Then , we found 4 different roads. We were in silence for a moment, Luna looked worried, Tigramon was staring angrily at Terriermon and I was thinking about a solution.

_Great; first, someone pushed us into the Digital Gate; then ,we end up in a weird Art Musseum and now Terriermon touched the painting . And the big problem is, that we are lost in a laberinth. This day can get worst._- I thought, angrily.

Henry, are you alright?- Luna asked me. She put her hand in my shoulder and I turned red.

I got it!- I exclaimed- Guys, we are in a laberinth!-

At least we know that!- Tigramon said annoyed, staring again at Terriermon-

Calm down,Tigramon!- Terriermon said- I was just curious about the girl of the painting!-

Shhhh!- I heard Luna whisper to Tigramon and Terriermon- He's being smart.-

We're going to get lost, unless, we have something to lead us back!- I continued

Something like what?-Luna asked- We're in the Digital World, we can't contact with Takato and the others.-

We will need something like a ball of wool or maybe... A sweter!... Luna, do you have a sweter or something similar in your backpack.-

I don't know... I'll check my backpack, then...-

Luna started looking for something to lead us back in her backpack. She took out of her backpack her books, her pouch, her Digivice, her cards,books,etc.

She had a lot of things in her backpack. We were all quite shocked because, she took lots of things from it.

Luna, it wasn't necessary to bring so many things in your schoolbag- I told her, shocked- Then, you'll have a pain in your back.-

I only bring things, that I think that will be needed for the day- She answered, as she looked irritated to her backpack and took out a ball of wool from it. - I found just what we need, a ball of wool!-

Did you put a ball of wool in your backpack?- I asked her

Nope, it was Yumi- She answered, annoyed- I hate to admit it but, some day, I will have to thank her, even if she sometimes revises my things without my permission.-

Who's Yumi?- Terriermon asked.

Yumi is my little sister- She continued- 9 years old, almost 10. She's in 4th Grade, with Suzie.-

Do you fight often with her, don't you?- I asked

Yes- She said, as she took a breath- We get along well, but the problem is, she disappears very often, because she disguises as a boy to play in wrestling matches.-

WHAT!!!???- Terriermon and I exclaimed, frightened- SHE'S CRAZY!!!-

I know- Luna continued- With this acttitude she has, I'll go crazy.-

Excuse me, young lady- Tigramon interrupted- If you mind finnishing your story, we will be able to get out of this place and find Takato and the others.

--- Jeri's POV---

We have realized that Luna,Henry,Terriermon and Tigramon disappeared after a **very long **time. We were looking for them in a huge forest. And in our way we found Impmon, Lopmon,Cyberdramon, Lopmon and Calumon, who looked confused. Then he took us where the Digital Portal and we went to the Digital World.

After that, we finnished in some kind of a Art Musseum. Finally, Calumon took us to the place where Luna and the others disappeared.

Where did Henry and the others disappeared?- Takato asked Calumon, as he looked at the different masterpieces, in front of him.

I don't know, I wasn't watching them!- Calumon said, shaking quicky his head.

That's just great!- Impmon exclaimed angrily- And now we are going to know where they are?-

There was silence for a moment. Suddenly, when I leaned my left foot, I heard someone screaming. When I raised my foot, I saw a Digimon, who looked like a hamster with bat was badly hurt.

I'm so sorry!- I apologized- Are you ok?-

Yes,I'm ok- The Digimon said- My name is Patamon, who are you?-

I'm Jeri Katou and these are my friends: Takato,Guilmon,Rika,Renamon,Ryo,Cyberdramon,Suzie,Lopmon,Ai,Mako and Impmon- I said, as I presented myself and my friends to Patamon.- What happened to you?-

You're looking for some kids with the Digimon, called Tigramon, right?-

Yes, how do you know?-

You must enter the painting, which has a girl with the hood, now! Your friends are in terrible danger!-

Excuse me, but can you tell us, How are we going to enter the painting?- Rika asked, rudely- Paintings are solid, you know.-

You just have to walk to the painting and touch with your own hands and make a circle around the one who touches it...-Patamon continued.

After we took our decision, Lopmon touched the painting and we made a circle around her and we were all surronded by a red light, then we arrived at a similar place than before, but the hall was bigger and it looked like a laberinth. Suddenly, I saw very long a piece of wool in the floor, I grabbed it, pulled it and I saw it was showing a path, to find Luna and the others, so we followed it.

Suddenly, we heard a noise, we turned around and we saw Luna and the others being chased by a Bull-like Digimon, who attacked us and knocked us Patamon rudely. After that, Takato and the others covered Patamon's back, for a time, but it didn't work.

Bullmon is a Mammal Digimon of the Vaccine Attribute in the armor level. His attack is the Matador Dash!- I heard Takato read- JERI,WATCH OUT!!!!-

Bullmon hit me rudely and I knocked against a column. Then, I saw Patamon fighting against Bullmon.

_I have to help Patamon, but how can I?... If I were his Tamer... But I'm not his Tamer... I can't help..-_ I thought, sadly- _What I'm saying? I'm not going to let sadness control me again!-_

So, I saw a gigantic table, behind Bullmon and Patamon, then , pushed it with all my strength . The table fell in Bullmon and destroyed him.

Wow,Jeri!- Takato exclaimed, shocked- You defeated a Digimon!-

Thanks for saving me, Jeri!-Patamon said- Can I ask you something?-

Yes,what is it?- I asked.

It will be my pleasure to stay in your house, can I ? The Digital World is not a safe place anymore...-

Of course you can!-

Suddenly, my Digivice was shining and could hear Leomon's voice.

_**Jeri, now Patamon is your partner, your protector and you're his Tamer. Remember, you'll always have a lion's heart, because you are: fierce, brave and noble just as you are.-**_

Thanks, Leomon.- I said, dropping tears of emotion- I know, a part of you will be always with me, anytime and anywhere !-

See, Jeri?- Luna exclaimed, smiling- I told you, that you will have a second chance!-

Finally, we all went to our homes with our partners. When, I arrived home, I presented Patamon to my family and when dad asked me, worried, where I was, because I arrived very late. I told him about my adventure and how I saved Patamon. He smiled to me and huged me, saying that he was proud of me, because I was kind and brave. He also told me, he was happy about having Patamon in our family. So,I went to my room and played with my brother, Masahiko for a while. Then, I grabbed my sock puppet and I sat in the balcony, which was outside my room and I started thinking about Takato.

- _Thank you, Takato. You have been always for me. You were the only one who could hear my cries for help when I was in trouble_- I thought.


	3. The secret

Digital Dawn

**Chapter 3:** The secret

- Akemi's POV-

What are you waiting for? - Dorugamon told me, kicking me, when we were arriving to a kind of castle – MOVE!

I thought the final battle finished and the Digital World would live finally in harmony, but I was wrong. Since the day the human child called, Luna Takuan became Tigramon's Tamer, the war of both Human World and Digital World were in danger, especially me. I was member of the Heavenly Council, a group of Angels who protected the World's balance. Each of us had an important job. I was the Guardian of the Star of time. The Star of Time was a time clock, shaped like a crown. Anyone who wore it, could see the, seeing the future wasn't as great as it sounded. The good news was, the future was always changing, in the largest of ways, by the smallest of things.

W-Where are we? - I asked Dorugamon, when we finally entered the castle.

Home...- Dorugamon answered me, as me pushed me to the floor.

Welcome to the Dark Realm, Akemi – Ravemon told me- We meet once again...-

Are you sure she's the Guardian of the Star of Time, master? - A girl asked Ravemon with an innocent smile.

Yes- Ravemon answered – She's an Angel from the Heavenly Council.

What do you want from me! - I asked him- You attacked us, destroyed our home. I don't have nothing to do with this!

There was silence for a stood up and grabbed my neck, trying to strangle me.

Don't try to trick me, know what we want...-He said, staring at me.

He opened a mug filled with sand and grabbed some sand. When he speeded the sand in the floor, a kind of screen with the shape of a portal appeared. In the screen I saw four teenagers, two boys and two girls. One of them wore a pair goggles, the other one had untidy blue hair, the other one had her red hair tied up in a ponytail and the last one was the shortest of the four and wore her brown hair loose with some dark red-streaks.

Do you know who these children are? - Ravemon asked me.

Yes, there are the Legendary Digimon Tamers- I answered quickly- The 2 boys and the red-haired girl saved the Human World and our World from the D-Reaper.

And do you know who this girl is? - Ravemon asked pointing the girl with the dark red-colored extensions.

Yes, her name is Luna Takuan, she's a new Tamer. Tigramon's Tamer... Why are asking me these things?-

You see, this little foolish girl has a Digimon, which powers will help me with my world domination plans. With the Star of Time I can see the future of every living creature in the universe. -

When Ravemon saw I was turning blue, he put me down. I couldn't see the two boys and the red-haired girl in the screen anymore; I could only see Luna Takuan.

Suddenly, I remembered when I met a brown-haired girl with her hair tied in 2 pigtails. Then, I started thinking about the girl called Luna Takuan and I thought her and the brown-haired girl.

Finally, I realized that the brown-haired girl was Luna Takuan! I met this child in our war against the D-Reaper, she and Tigramon's Champion Form: Tigresamon, were running away from Ravemon and they were lost in the Digital World. When, I found them, they were seriously hurt, so I offered them to stay in our village. During the days, they stayed in my home, the child showed her kindness, by helping the council to rebuild our village, I couldn't believe how kind she was, we quickly became friends and even she saved me from one of the D-Reaper's monsters, when I was going to be killed. I knew somehow, that child was special and she was in terrible danger.

Before I could attack Ravemon, two of his monsters grabbed me. The Star of Time a hidden power: Time travelling. I knew what Ravemon was planning: with The Star of Time, he could travel in Time, both future and past. We were planning to change to travel to the past to kill Luna and capture Tigresamon. Tears started to come out of my eyes.

LEAVE LUNA OUT OF THIS!- I shouted, tearfully.

If you don't want me to kill your little friend, give me the Star of Time and this war will finish once and for all- Ravemon answered.

NEVER! I WILL NEVER GIVE IT, TO A MONSTER LIKE YOU! - I shouted angrily, as the monsters were taking to a cellmate.

Hotaru! Stop playing with BlackAgumon, please- I heard him say- Your job is to find Luna and these 'Digimon Tamers' who are with her. Don't kill Tigramon, I want her **alive**. Take BlackAgumon with you, she can be your company.

Yes, Master. Those kids don't stand a chance against me. - I heard a girl say.

-Takato's POV -

Henry, Rika, Luna and I, with our Digimons, were at a little park near my school. Seriously, I couldn't believe 3 years since Guilmon returned to the Digital World, when I was twelve. When Guilmon returned from the Digital World I was fourteen. My cousin became a Tamer and the good news was that she has some experience in the Digital World.

So...- Luna said- Did Guilmon and Renamon evolve to the Ultimate Level?-

Yeah, Guilmon's ultimate form is WarGrowlmon- I exclaimed.

And Renamon's Ultimate form is Taomon. - Rika continued- How did Tigramon evolve to the Ultimate Form? Did you win a blue card?-

Well, I don't know exactly how Tigramon evolved when she was Tigresamon, I just tried to protect her and one of my cards turned into a blue card. I used the card and she evolved.-

You were lucky that the blue card appeared, Luna- Henry said-

Too bad you and Terriermon couldn't biomerge...- Takato said.

There was to be a way that we can biomerge without problems...- Renamon said.

What do you mean with 'Biomerge'? That is a new evolution? - Luna asked

The Biomerge Evolution allows a Tamers and its partner to become one Digimon.- Henry answered.- To the Mega level, in other words.-

The problem is, when we have to Digivolve to Mega form, we can't.- Rika said- Guilmon, Renamon and Terriermon, are made for data, but we're not.

I understand now. So, the only way, you guys could biomerge in the Digital World, right?- Luna said

Exactly! - Henry, Rika and I said, in chorus.

Suddenly, I heard a noise that sounded like ringtone. It was my Digivice, so I grabbed my Digivice. Then, my Digivice, started to get an activity. A Digimon was in our world. So, we all followed the map's instructions and ended up in a really strange place, it looked like a abandoned graveyard. I have been walking during hours and we got lost...

I hope your Digivice isn't broken, Goggle-head! - Rika said, annoyed

Ok, I admit it, now we're really lost- I said.

This place is creepy. It looks like a graveyard...- Henry said

- Luna's POV-

There was silence for a moment. Rika was blaming Takato because we followed his Digivice's map, Terriermon tried to calm Henry, by saying 'Moumentai' and I was quiet, watching Tigramon getting nervous. Suddenly, I felt someone was spying us. I turned around and no one was watching us, them I turned around again and I saw a Digimon that looked like an Agumon but it was black.

What the heck... where do you come from? - I asked, as we all realized the Digimon's presence.

_**You are history, oh yeah, I'm your doom. BOOYAH! Pepper breath!**_ - The Digimon sang as he danced and attacked us, exploding part of her place.

Suddenly, a really girl appeared in the smoke. She had long dark green hair, tied up in a high bun; wide blood red eyes with black smoky eye shadow and mascara, which stood out against her pale complexion, as pale as snow and an adult-like face. Her clothing was between dark and vintage styles; she wore a long-sleeved black dress with a hood, white stockings and black Mary Jane shoes.

First, she glared to us, angrily, walked gracefully to where the Digimon was and then she grabbed him.

BlackAgumon! Now stand back, it's going to get messy! - The girl said.

But I wanna dance the Macarena! - BlackAgumon said.

We all stared at BlackAgumon. Because he didn't stopped singing and dancing. Rika stood up angrily. Then, Renamon, Takato, Guilmon, Terriermon, Tigramon and I stood up slowly.

Hey! What do you want, girly? - Rika asked, rudely.

Oh, Sorry if I didn't present myself. I'm Hotaru Arahi- The girl said- And I'm here to: **SEND YOU TO HELL!**

So, when we were shocked, Hotaru ran to Rika and punched her rudely, making her crash against a rock. This time, Rika got really mad, so she and Hotaru started fighting. In my opinion, Hotaru was a really tough fighter, she was tougher than Rika. She didn't stand a chance against Hotaru. We saw all the fight, Takato looked like a scared cat, Henry was really shocked and I was really mad. What was Hotaru's problem with us? Why she was trying to kill Rika? I couldn't stand the fight anymore. When, I saw Hotaru grabbing Rika's leg, I ran to Hotaru, as fast as I could and kicked her.

Let Rika go, NOW! - I said, as Hotaru dropped Rika to the floor.

Takato was silent, Henry was surprised and Rika couldn't believe what she saw. BlackAgumon finally stopped dancing.

Since when do you practice Martial Arts, Luna? - Takato asked me.-

A week before I moved here, I think... – I answered.

Sincerely, you're good at Martial Arts... for a girl! - Henry said

Thanks, I never thought I was good at that!- I said, blushing.

I helped Rika stand up, because one of her legs and face were bleeding a bit. Then, I heard a noise, I turned around and I realized Hotaru and BlackAgumon had disappeared.

Luna, are you alright? - Rika asked

Yeah, I'm ok, but...- I said- Hotaru and BlackAgumon disappeared...

That doesn't matter now...- Takato said, helping Rika and me, with Henry's help.

Now we have to get out of here, before someone else attacks us!- Henry said.

- Henry's POV-

We finally got out of the graveyard and we went to my house, because Rika couldn't walk very well and in the way we first found my house in the, we finally arrived I rang the doorbell and my mom opened the door.

Oh dear! - Mom exclaimed, as she saw Rika hurt- What happened to Rika? Where have you been?-

It's a really long story, mom. – I answered. - Let us in, Rika can hardly walk.

Pass quickly, then. - Mom said.

We quickly passed and put Rika in a mom and Luna tried to heal Rika, I tried to explain to dad what happened.

Henry, now you and your friends have to be really careful.- Dad told me- If that Hotaru girl left Rika that hurt, who knows what could happen next.-

You're right. After all, that girl is not an ordinary girl.- I said- There was something strange about her...-

Besides, when she first saw me, started fighting me without reason!-Rika said, as she stood up correctly.

Rika, are you feeling better now? - Luna asked to her, worried.

Yes, I can walk now. Thanks, Luna. I have to go home now, before mom and grandma freak out. - Rika answered, as she left with Renamon.

Yeah, I have to leave too. - Takato said- I have to go Jeri's house to look for some books. Come on, Luna, let's go.-

Wait, Takato- Dad said- Do you mind if your cousin stays for a while? I have to make her some questions.

Yeah, no problem! - Takato said- See you later, Luna!

After Takato and Guilmon left, there was silence for a moment. Then, we followed dad to where his computer was and he turned it on.

Come on, me your Digi-thing. - Dad exclaimed

You mean my D-Power? - Luna asked, bashfully.

Yeah, I'm just going to analyze it. - Dad answered- Come on, don't be shy!-

So then, Luna gave him her Digivice and dad analyzed it. Dad looked quite surprised.

So, tell me, Luna, How did you get your Digivice? - Dad asked her.

I dunno, I just wished to help Tigresamon, when she was in trouble and a light formed in my hand, it transformed into my D-Power...-

And when you invented Tigresamon, Did you wish she was real?-

Yes, kind of... the same happened when I received the blue card...-

Everything makes sense...- I said.

And how did you know Luna was looking for Tigresamon in the forest, Henry?- Dad asked me.

Well... First, we met at class... Second, because she's Takato's cousin...And third, because of her necklace...- I said, turning red.

Some hours later, Luna and Tigramon left. I didn't know why but I continued turning red. I knew dad we'll think I had a crush on Luna. I also knew that Luna was blushing, as she said me goodbye. Finally, when Luna and Tigramon were gone, we started eating our dinner and I realized everyone was staring at me, even Suzie and Terriermon.

Why are you all staring at me like that? - I asked my family.

My boy is growing up so fast! - Mom said, hugging me.

Lucky you- My brother, Rinchei said- You get all the pretty girls!

W-What are you talking about? - I asked, confused

_**Henry has a girlfriend, Henry has a girlfriend...**_- My sister, Jaarin started singing.

Will you knock it off, Jaarin? - I asked, blushing- Luna is **NOT** my girlfriend; we're just friends, that's all.

Only friends? - Suzie said- In our first day of school, you seemed very interested in Luna, especially in the Cafeteria...

Come on, Henry, You gotta admit you crush on her. - Terriermon said

How many times I have to say that we're only friends?-I asked, really angrily.

Anyway, Henry, if you have questions about girls, just ask me. - Dad told me- I'm an expert on those things!-

Right! - I said annoyed.

- Takato's POV -

We were all almost starting dinner and Luna and Tigramon didn't come home. Suddenly, someone rang the doorbell; it was Luna with, started eating our dinner.

So, what did Mr. Wong ask you? - I asked Luna.

Principally, about Tigramon's creation and how I received my D-Power and blue card, not big deal.- She answered.

But why you came home so late? - Mom asked

Mr. Wong was analyzing my D-Power...- Luna answered

There was silence for a moment, we all started staring and suspected why we were staring at her, we thought she crushed on Henry.

Please, stop staring at me like that! - Luna said- It's not what you think!

Come on, Luna, give me a break! - I said- Don't try to hide the truth: It's obvious you crush on Henry.

I...I don't crush on him! - Luna said, turning red- Henry and I are just friends, that's all!

Right!-Yumi said, annoyed- The problem is: you don't want to admit, that you have a crush on him.-

I don't crush on Henry! - Luna exclaimed, angry-.

You know, Luna...- Mom said- Don't get so angry with them, after all, we're your family. Besides, he's of your type and he's handsome...-

Ok, aunt! - Luna said, turning red- I got it!

Even if your aunt is right, there is something you should know, Luna.- Dad said- **It's to early to go out with Henry: you just met him a few days ago!**-

I know, uncle! - Luna said, trying to calm him- Henry is just a friend!-

- Henry's POV -

After Math class finished, all the kids in our class went to the locker room to change our clothes and put on the school's PE uniform. Then, we went to PE class. That day's exercise was running. We were all divided in groups of five. After the other four kids and I finished running, we sat in the floor, while we watched to the other groups running. Finally, Luna and the other four kids of her group started running. I was quite shocked when I saw Luna running, because she was faster than the other kids of her group, even Mari, the pink-haired girl of our class, who was too busy trying to attract our attention, but she fell in the floor because she was too distracted. In the end, Luna won the race, all the class was shocked. When, Luna finished running, I offered her some water because she looked tired.

Want some water? - I asked her.

Sure, thanks. - Luna said, as I gave her my water bottle and she drank some water from it.

You're really good at running- I told Luna.

Thanks- Luna answered, as she quickly turned around- Uh?-

Luna, are you ok? - I asked

Yeah, I'm fine- She answered- I just felt someone was spying us...-

Suddenly, I smelled something and I turned around. Then, Luna and I saw a slimy Digimon, who was huge and started attacking us. When the rest of the class saw the Digimon they ran away, along with the teachers, Jeri, Patamon, Guilmon and Renamon joined with us. We could finally hide from the Digimon behind a building, but Tigramon saw Takato, Rika, Suzie and a light blue-haired girl inside the Digimon.

Raremon is a Ghost Digimon in the Champion Level of the Virus Attribute. His attack is the Acid Sludge. - Jeri read in her Digivice, as she tried to avoid the putrid smell- Ewe! That's disgusting. I hope Takato is ok now...-

There's something weird about Raremon...- I said- If Raremon is in the Champion Level, he shouldn't be that big.-

This is Ravemon's fault! - Guilmon exclaimed.

We have to get Takato, Rika, Suzie and...- Renamon said- Who is the light-blue haired girl?-

Crap! - Luna said, angrily- That slimy creep got my sister!-

Don't worry.- Jeri said- We'll rescue her!-

Unfortunately, Raremon discovered us and attacked us again. Then, BlackAgumon appeared and joined him, along with Hotaru.

You again! - I said, angrily – You better back off! You're messing with the wrong people, girl!-

Oh really?- Hotaru said, giving me a flirtatious look, as she suddenly appeared in front of my face- Those words are kind of rude, in the mouth of a cute guy!-

W-what do you mean? - I asked, turning red.

I mean: You shouldn't mess up with someone older than you! - She said, as she kicked me, making me fall in the floor.

Hey! - Luna said, angrily- What's your problem with us?-

Didn't you find out yet? - Hotaru asked, bullying her. - You'll see what I'm talking about!

Then, Hotaru started fighting Luna. Luna was lucky she was in the same level as Hotaru: She was stronger as Hotaru. When, the fighting started getting messy (and BlackAgumon started dancing and singing again), Hotaru was defeating her.

Guys, you go and save Takato and the others! - Luna said, as she was trying to protect herself from Hotaru- I have some business to attend with 'Miss Congeniality'!-

Are you crazy? - I exclaimed- You can't defeat her by yourself!-

But now it's your chance to look for the others! - She said- I'll distract her while you look for the others!-

Luna is right, Henry- Renamon said- We should all begin to trust her.-

Then, we went on our way to rescue Takato, Rika, Suzie and Luna's sister, without Luna and Tigramon, but I didn't agree with Luna's decision.

Although Raremon was a Digimon is the Champion Level, he was as powerful as an Mega level Digimon and he was also really big. We separated in 3 groups: Jeri and Patamon; Renamon and Guilmon and Terriermon and I. We all planned to distract Raremon, so then Terriermon could evolve to Rapidmon and defeat Raremon.

Unfortunately, the plan didn't work as we planned, Guilmon and Renamon ended seriously hurt, inside Raremon along with Takato and the others; Patamon and Jeri ended inside Raremon and I was trying to help Rapidmon to get up, because he was really hurt. I also saw Luna defeating Hotaru, as she vanished in the air along with BlackAgumon.

- Luna's POV-

After I saw Hotaru and BlackAgumon vanishing in the air, Tigramon and I went to help Henry and Rapidmon.

Are you guys alright? - I asked.

Moumentai!-Rapidmon said- Don't worry so much about us!-

We're lucky, we survived Raremon. - Henry said.

ACID SLUDGE! - I heard, as Raremon attacked Tigramon.

Raremon started attacking us, but this time was **bigger** than before and he was taking over the whole school. When Tigramon evolved to Fangwomon, Rapidmon and Fangwomon tried to fight against Raremon with everything they had, but it didn't work. We also used some Digimon cards to help them, but it didn't work either. Suddenly, Raremon dissolved and we started looking for him.

Where did he go? - Henry asked

I don't have any idea...- Rapidmon said

I'm sick of this guy! He's toying with us! - I said, angrily, as my eyes and hands began glowing.

Uh... Luna? - Henry asked me, shocked- Are you ok?

I'm fine! - I exclaimed, as I hid my hands behind my back.

After this, I knew I had to be careful with my anger, if I didn't want anyone to see something weird like my hands glowing. Believe it or not, I'm not an ordinary teen. The reason that my hands glow when I get furious or I try to stay away from people as possible, is because I'm gifted with psychic powers.

It all started when I was eight and I went to Kai's House to spend the summer. I was recovering from a high fever; Takato found me and took me to the beach, thinking I was just bored. Everything went fine until one hour later in the beach, when Takato, Kai and Yumi were drying themselves with towels and they forgot to give me a towel, as I stayed still in the sea. Suddenly, I started to see blurry until, I couldn't see anything at all and I fell in the water, coughing intensely. Then my grandma found me and took me to a hospital, where I stayed for five weeks and I almost died. So, I had to stay three more weeks and I discovered I could create energy blasts from hand eyes through emotions, move objects with my mind and see people's auras.

Suddenly, Raremon started to thicken and attacked us rudely. We tried to fight Raremon all together, but it was useless, he defeated us. We ran away from Raremon and hid behind a tree and couldn't see us.

I'M SICK OF THIS STUPID GAME! - I shouted, really angry- I'M GONNA...-

Shh! - Henry whispered, covering my mouth- He's going to find us...-

Raremon broke the tree and Rapidmon started attacking him. Then, Raremon punched Rapidmon and tried to attack me, but Henry got in the middle and he crashed to a tree, unconscious.

HENRY! - I shouted.

Then, my eyes and hands started glowing again, but this time, a few tornadoes began to form around me and I started having a headache and losing control, I was destroying the whole school. Finally, I project energy blasts through my hands and eyes and created three huge beams of light: one of them surrounded Henry and Rapidmon, the other two beams of light went inside Raremon. After that, the other two beams of light got out of Raremon.

Biomerge activated! - I heard 3 voices say.

Then, the three beams of light disappeared and three Digimons appeared. I took my D-Power out of my pocket to analyze the three Digimons. The first one was Gallantmon, the huge one was MegaGargomon and the one with a golden armor was Sakuyamon, the three of them were Digimons in the Mega Level. But, I couldn't see Henry anymore.

_Henry, where are you? -_ I thought

So, when the battle began, Fangwomon and I started looking for Henry. When I remembered the last time I saw him, I knew he was next to a tree, unconscious.

I felt someone was watching us. I turned around and Raremon was trying to attack us. When I screamed, someone saved us from Raremon.

- LUNA! - I heard Henry's voice, after I screamed.

I turned around and it was MegaGargomon. Suddenly, I started feeling some heart beats. Then, I saw Henry and I started turning red.

Luna, you have to get out of here- Henry told me- This place is dangerous...-

During, the battle, both Fangwomon and I were really shocked; they were the most powerful Mega Level Digimon we saw in our whole life. They could fight against Raremon without any problem. In the end, Fangwomon helped them; they destroyed Raremon and saved Takato and the others, including my sister!

After Raremon's attack, classes were canceled for the rest of the day and for the following week. I went to my home along with Takato and the others. I told the truth about Tigramon to my sister, Yumi, because it would have been unfair to her if I didn't tell what happened to her before. However, I felt so guilty about what happened before, Raremon didn't destroy almost the whole school, and I almost destroy the whole school, because of my powers. Unfortunately, when I was with Takato, Rika and Henry and they noticed my sadness.

Luna, are you ok? - Henry asked me.- You're awfully quiet.-

Yeah! - I exclaimed- I'm just tired! That's all!-

Come on, Luna! - Takato said- You gotta see bright side of things! Thanks to those tornados and energy blasts, we're not going to attend school tomorrow and for the next week!-

After I heard Takato's words, my eyes started glowing again and when Takato was sitting on his chair, he starting floating. When my eyes stopped glowing, Takato fell out of his chair and hit his head. When Rika and Henry tried to help Takato to get up, I ran away as fast as I could.

I went to a river in a small forest near home and started throw stones at a river, with telekinesis, as I accidentally did with Takato. Then, I heard a noise, I turned around, it was only Henry. When he sat next to me, I tried to ignore him. Finally, Henry grabbed some stones at the river.

Takato was just joking- Henry said- It wasn't necessary to act that way!-

I know... But I didn't meant to do it!- I said, as my eyes began glowing again.- I...I...-

You can't control your powers, can you? - He asked me.

Yeah, kind of. How do you know?-

First, your eyes and hands were glowing when we were fighting Raremon. Second, when I was waking up, I saw you creating the tornados. And third... thanks to you... we can now biomerge. If Raremon hadn't attacked you and destroyed almost the whole school, maybe, you wouldn't have lost control.-

Raremon didn't destroy the school, **I did**. My fury almost destroys the whole school. I'm so sorry...I...-

Luna, you don't need to apologize, it's ok if you can't control your powers. You just need some training. Why didn't you tell us about your powers? We can help you.-

I don't want to hurt anyone else, I'm too dangerous, Henry. Besides, after what happened before, Takato doesn't trust me anymore.-

Give him some time, I'm sure he'll forgive you, I'm sure of it.-

Really? Do you think so?-

Yeah, I'm sure of it. You can trust me, Luna!-

So, Henry and I returned to my home. When I found Takato, I apologized to him. At the beginning, he didn't understood what I was saying, but then, Henry helped me, telling Takato and Rika about my powers. At the end, both Takato and Rika believed me.

Some hours later, Henry, Rika and Suzie left home, along with their Digimons.


	4. Surprises

_Finally, I finnished the fourth chapter of Digital Dawn, after the problem I had with my computer. I hope you enjoy it, because I have been 1 month writing this chapter, with new characters, a new band and new adventures._

_**Warning: I do not own Joanne , Bo or the battle scene. All that material belongs to my DeviantART friend, Angelguardian12. Either the song Nobody's Home by Avril Lavinge.**_

* * *

Digital Dawn

**Chapter 4: **Surprises.

**_4 months later…_**

--- Joanne's POV---

5 months passed, since the day that half of my friends' school was destroyed. However, things seemed to change, we weren't attacked by monsters or ended lost in freaky place.

By the way, my name is Joanne! I'm 14 years old and I live at Rika's home. 1 week after Raremon's attack, Rika's mom adopted me. My parents died, when I was really young. I go to the same school as Rika and I met her friends. As Rika and my friends, I'm a Tamer, since a long time ago and my partner is Calumon, he had always been with me, since the day I was born.

Luna, Jeri, Rika and I were at a slumber party in Rika's house. After we saw a movie, Rika was showing us some photos of her first date. Jeri and Luna seemed really shocked. They knew the guy with her in the picture was Ryo.

Rika! - Jeri exclaimed- Since when you're dating Ryo?

Since, 1 month…- Rika said, with a dreamy face.

I love the photos!- Luna said.

There so romantic!- I commented.

So… changing subject…-Rika said, blushing- What about you, Joanne? How are you doing with Bo?-

Well…I…Nothing is happening between us!-

Come on! He totally likes you!- Luna exclaimed.

And what about you and Henry? - I asked Luna.

You two are always together!- Rika said.

Aren't you two dating, are you?- Jeri asked.

Of course not! - Luna exclaimed- We're just friends!-

Then, we started joking about Luna and Henry for a long time. Luna got sick of the jokes and started a pillow fight. We had so much fun and in the end, Jeri won the pillow fight.

Some hours later, we were bored; so then, Rika's mom appeared and gave us the idea to pretend we were models, gave Rika her camera and gave us some of her old clothes she didn't use. Rika took lots of photos and we uploaded them on my profile in Facebook. We watched a movie and ate pizza.

The next day, we were **extremely** bored, when Rika looked for some ice cream. When Rika returned, Jeri quickly grabbed her and pulled her to the floor. So she did with Luna and me. Finally, we lied down in the floor, forming a circle.

Jeri, are you ok? - Rika asked her. - What are you doing?-

Friends' reunion, of course! - Jeri said- Come on, Rika!-

Yeah! - I said- How was your date with Ryo?-

It wasn't a great deal. We just went for a walk…-

But then what happened?- Luna asked.

Did you guys kiss?!- Jeri, Luna and I asked.

After that, Rika nodded and smiled.

Yes! I knew it! I knew it! - Jeri exclaimed- I so envy you, Rika! You're so confident! How did you do it? In your place, I would feel so embarrassed, if I have to kiss Takato… What would he think about me?-

Well, if you really have feelings for Takato, then go and tell him. You'll feel better if you tell him. You shouldn't care of what others think of you. - Rika told Jeri, who was with a sad face.

Come on, Jeri. - I said- Cheer up. At least you should try…-

Thanks, Joannie. I'll try.- Jeri said.

It's nothing. The truth is we should all try to confess our feelings- I said, staring at Luna.

Suddenly, everyone was staring at Luna.

Why are you all staring at me? - Luna asked, blushing. - Did I do something?-

Come on, Luna! - Jeri said- Tell us the truth!-

What truth? What are you talking about?-

Do you crush on Henry or not?- Rika asked

OF COURSE NOT!!!!- Luna said, turning red- What makes you think I have those feelings for him?-

Because you turned red…- I whispered.

Just say it! - Jeri said.

Ok! - Rika interfered- That's enough, Jeri!-

If Luna doesn't want to tell us is ok! There's no problem! - I said, smiling.

---Luna's POV---

One night later, after school, I went for a walk in the silent city of Shinjuku. I had a bad day at school. In those days after, I almost destroyed all the school, nothing weird happened. After returning to school, I have been bullied. There were rumors about Henry and me, everyone thought we were dating.

I went to a forest near the park, the one I found with Henry 2 weeks after Raremon's attack. There, we built a tree house. That was a special place for me, a place only Henry and I knew about.

So, I climbed to the tree house and I stayed there for a few hours. I didn't know why, but I started writing a song for a while. When I was tired I started singing.

**_You're not alone_**

**_I'm with you,_**

**_I'll grab your hand in the dark._**

**_We will see rising that new moon._**

**_I won't give up_**

**_Even if,_**

**_I lose my breath._**

**_Because you know_**

**_I'm falling for you…_**

There you are! - Someone said, clapping. I turned around and it was Henry. When I realized, that he heard me singing, I started blushing. - Are you ok, Luna?-

There was a silence for a moment.

You didn't have a good day, did you? - He asked.

No- I said- It isn't a great deal, but…-

Yeah, I know. Mari and her 'minions' strike once again, right?-

I don't stand those girls, really. I feel sick by only watching them…-

Hey, what's that? - Henry asked when he saw my notebook, where I wrote my song. - It's that…-

No, It' just an old notebook! - I said, as I grab quickly the notebook. - Why are you so curious about it?-

Don't try to trick me, Luna. - Henry said, with a smiley face- I saw you writing something, when you were singing.-

Oh, ok, you won! - I said, as I gave him my notebook- If you really want to know, I was composing my own song. But I haven't finished it yet and it's so…-

Calm down, Luna! - Henry, interrupted as he finished reading my notebook- The song is beautiful, even if it's not finished. I would love to hear you singing the song.-

Thanks…- I said, blushing- But, I don't sing very well and…-

If you want I can play the guitar, while you sing- He said, as he grabbed the guitar.

**_Things are not what they seem to be,_**

**_They can't be seen from far away._**

**_You just need to open your eyes,_**

**_And you'll find out the truth,_**

**_You'll find out the truth._**

**_You're not alone_**

**_I'm with you,_**

**_I'll grab your hand in the dark._**

**_We will see rising that new moon._**

**_I won't give up_**

**_Even if,_**

**_I lose my breath._**

**_Because you know_**

**_I'm falling for you…_**

Luna…- Henry said, surprised- Where did you learn to sing like that?-

I dunno… - I answered, turning red. - I used to sing, long time ago… Too many things happened…-

What happened?-

My grandma died…-

After I answered that question, I had a tearful expression in my face. I remembered my grandma's death. She had Parkinson, a horrible disease. I saw how she died. She was the only one who was always for me, that's why I suffered a lot after her death. I couldn't stand it anymore; Tears began to get out of my eyes, until Henry put his hand on my shoulder.

I…I'm really sorry…-Henry said- I didn't know…-

It's ok. - I answered- It's nothing, really.-

I'll take you home, then, it's really late.-

Wait a minute… How did you find out I was here?-

Well, Takato is like crazy looking for you. He said you disappeared without telling anyone.-

That's true. But he exaggerated a bit.-

But Luna, Takato cares a lot about you. Give him a chance. Besides, he's your family now.-

I know. But it's just my nature. I can't stay in the same place all the time. I always need a change of air.-

You sound like a Gypsy. - He said, as he smiled.

Then, Henry and I went home, after being lots of hours in the tree house.

---Henry's POV---

One day later, in recess. Takato, Luna and I saw a poster for a band contest, called: **The Battle of Bands.** I read the rules and conditions for the contests:

_The band must have a minimum of 4 members._

_For the band there are 2 optional categories, which bands must have: a drummer, 1 or 2 guitarists and a singer or all the members can sing._

_There will be prizes for: Best Singer, Best Song, Best clothing and Best band. The winner will have the opportunity to record their own CD. there will be also a Scholarship for who designed the clothes. (There must be a designer for each band)._

_Please sign the poster, to take part in the contest._

What is it about, Henry?-Luna asked, curious.

That's none of your business, Looney. - A pink-haired girl said, as she put her hand in the poster.

Don't you have something better to do, Mari?-Luna answered, rudely.

No. - She answered- Girl, You never heard about the Battle of Bands? Only the best can win this contest and become famous.

Yeah! - Other guys said. There was a blond-haired girl, a red-haired guy and a black-haired guy- You guys don't have chance! The prize will be hours, Losers!-

And who do you think you guys are to tell us what to do? - I interfered.

Oh! I'm sorry; I didn't present you my gang! - Mari said- They are Amy, Nick and Edward. Together we are: MANE!

That has nothing to do! - Takato said- You don't know if you're going to win or not!-

And we can sign the poster if we want to!- Luna exclaimed

Everyone of MANE walked away, except for Edward, who was walking near to where I was.

You're Henry Wong, right?- He asked

Yeah, That's me!- I said

Can I give you an advice?-

Yeah! Sure…-

Don't be so attached to your _girlfriend_, if you don't want anyone to find out the truth…

What? S-she's not…- I said, when he was leaving

See ya, loser!-

Although Edward looked like a punk, he seemed to be a really nice person, but he wasn't. He enjoyed bullying other kids in school.

After school, Takato, Rika, Luna and I were at my place. Takato took a copy the contest's poster, that one of his teacher gave him. Luna explained Rika what happened at school and Takato was trying to convince me to help him make a band for The Battle of Bands.

But guys what's wrong with making our own band? - Takato asked, as we stared at him- What's wrong with you, guys?-

Mari and her gang it's the problem, Takato. - Luna answered, angrily.

Oh, Come on, Luna! - Takato exclaimed- They're normal people, just like us!-

No they're not!-I said- They're _MANE_, we're the _Losers_.-

They are worst things in life to complain about, Henry! - Rika interfered.

They're all the same. 'You're IN', 'You're OUT'. Those are the only things they can say. - I continued.

They always get all the latest in gadgets and fashion. They think they're the only people on the world because: _'Mommie bought me an iPod Nano'_. There's no chance to win them in the contest!-

You guys are wrong! - Rika said- First, we are not the losers; Second, They're just some stupid dudes who try to ruin your lives and third, we can win the contest! I say we make our own band.-

Finally, Rika convinced us to make our own band. We started to think a name for our band. We thought a lot of names and finally, we decided for the name: _The Digitals_. Then, Takato grabbed a notebook to write which role will have each member.

Here says that, '_bands must have: a drummer, 1 or 2 guitarists and a singer_'. We are 4, so there must be 2 guitarists. Do you guys know how to play the electric guitar?-

I do. - I said – And you, Takato?

I know to play the bass guitar, only- Takato answered. - Now, we just need a singer and…-

I'm gonna warn you something, Goggle-head – Rika said- I DO NOT SING!-

But, Rika…-Takato said - … why not?-

Because I hate singing! Especially in front of millions of people. - Rika answered- Why don't you sing, Takato?-

Are you crazy? I don't know how to sing!-

There was a silence for a moment. Everyone was looking at me.

Don't look at me! - I said- I don't know how to sing, either!-

Why don't you sing, Luna?- Takato said

Me? I don't know, guys…I don't know if I can…- Luna said

Come on, Luna!- Takato said

Don't worry.- Rika said

We're your friends. - I said.

But I don't know any song by heart…-She said.

Ok. - Takato said, giving Luna some lyrics- This is Nobody's home by Avril Lavinge.-

So then, before Luna started singing, Takato asked me to play the song's guitar chords, while Luna sings, because this one of the songs I knew to play by heart. And then, Luna started singing without problem, because Avril Lavinge was her favorite singer. The song went like this:

**_Well, I couldn't tell you why she felt that way,_**  
**_she felt it every day._**  
**_And I couldn't help her,_**  
**_I just watched her make the same mistakes again._**  
**_What's wrong, what's wrong now?_**  
**_Too many, too many problems._**  
**_Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs._**

**_She wants to go home, but nobody's home._**  
**_That's where she lies, broken inside._**  
**_With no place to go, no place to go, to dry her eyes._**  
**_Broken inside._**

When Luna finished singing, we were all surprised: We couldn't believe what he heard.

Luna!-Rika said- Don't say you can't sing.-

Amazing! - I said.

I give it a 10! - Takato said.

Really?-Luna said, bashfully. - Did you like it?-

Of course we did! - Takato, Rika and I said, in chorus.

So Luna, Will you join the band? - Rika said.

Ok! - Luna said- I guess there won't be any problem.

Yeah!-Rika said- So them, I'll be the drummer. Our band is complete!-

Hold on your horses, Rika!-Takato said- Here says: _'there will be also a Scholarship for who designed the clothes. (There must be a designer for each band)._'

Crap! - I exclaimed, annoyed- Why can't we use our own clothes instead of looking a 'fashion designer'?

Who said fashion designer?!- Someone screamed.

I turned around and it was my older sister, Jaarin. She was in Senior Year and she wanted to be a fashion designer, because she loved fashion. She appeared with a notebook with lots of designs.

Some hours later, my sister finished Takato's, Rika's and my designs. When, Takato and Rika left, Jaarin was trying to find out an outfit that could fit Luna, because she exaggerated too much with her designs. But in conclusion, Jaarin found out that Luna doesn't like long dresses, strapless dresses or blouses, heels, excessively short skirts and tight shirts.

Geez - I thought – Poor Luna, Jaarin is making her suffer, as if this was a fashion emergency.

The worst part of this was that I had to give my opinion because Takato and Rika left home and with each outfit that Jaarin designed for her, made her feel embarrassed, making her turn red. For example, one of the outfits that my sister designed for Luna consisted in a yellow top, boxing platform boots and an extremely short skirt. Luna felt so embarrassed, that she tried to pull her skirt, so that it didn't seem so short.

Finally, Jaarin designed an outfit that consisted in a faux-leather vest, a red dress with black spots to her knees, red fishnet stockings, a red loose tie and red boxer boots with platform.

Is…is this ok? - Luna asked.

It's for a 10! - Jaarin exclaimed- You look like a punk princess!-

I smiled at Luna, to calm her down. Luna blushed and smiled to me. Finally, we convinced Luna to use that outfit for the contest.

--- Joanne's POV ---

After school, Rika, Calumon and I were walking home with some friends, when suddenly, I saw a girl spying us. So I decided to follow her, along with Calumon. I started chasing her as fast as I could. In the end, we ended in a really dark place and finally the girl stopped running. She had extremely long white hair tied up in two braids, light blue eyes and her skin was pale as snow. She wore a plaid long-sleeved dress, long white socks, red Converse sneakers and a blue cap. She seemed to have scratched her face, knees and her clothes.

What…what do you want from me? - She asked.

That's what we should ask you! - I said. – Who are you?-

My name is… Marianella…- She said – You're getting things wrong. I wasn't spying you! I'm new in town.-

I'm Joanne. He's my friend, Calumon. – I said. - Where do you come from?

I don't come from nowhere. I'm orphan, so I'm looking for a home.-

Don't worry. You're safe now!-

Thanks…I…- Marianella said, as she fainted.

MARIANELLA!!!- I screamed, as I tried to feel her pulse, by grabbing her arm.

Suddenly, we heard a really loud noise coming from far away. Calumon and I started staring at each other and I was getting nervous, because Marianella wasn't waking up. We turned around and we saw a huge Digimon, that didn't seem very friendly. Besides, he had the size of a Mega level-Digimon.

BlackGreymon is a Virus Dinosaur Digimon in the Champion level. - I read in my Digivice. - His attack is…-

MEGA FLAME!!!- We heard, as he attacked us and we took Marianella and ran away.

One hour later, Calumon and I (carrying Marianella in my back) were still running away from BlackGreymon.

We gotta lose him! - I said.

How can we lose him?! He's like 10000 feet tall! - Calumon exclaimed.

W-what's going on? - Marianella said, as she woke up.

Then, Calumon tripped and fell to the floor. We tried to run to him, but it was too late, BlackGreymon grabbed me rudely and Marianella fell to the floor, hurt. I was trying to get free from BlackGreymon's grip.

Is this a joke? - BlackGreymon said, laughing – She's just a kid!-

LEAVE HER ALONE!!!!- Calumon exclaimed, as he snarled like a tiger and attacked BlackGreymon fiercely.

Thanks to Calumon's attack, BlackGreymon let me go and I started falling though the air, from lots of meters. Suddenly, the necklace I had on my neck, started glowing and I started floating slowly.

Huh? My…my necklace…- I said, as I landed on the grass and there was a light glowing in my hand, it was a blue card. - Huh?!-

When, BlackGreymon attacked Calumon, making him hit a tree, I ran to where Calumon was and tried to protect him. So then, I used to blue card and my Digivice.

Digimodify! - I said- Matrix Evolution, activated!!!-

Suddenly, a bolt of light surrounded Calumon. When it disappeared, but Calumon evolved!

Caltigramon is a Data Holy Beast Digimon in the Champion level. His attack is Heaven's Roar. - I said, reading my Digivice. - Amazing!-

I-it can be! - BlackGreymon whispered.

So then, Caltigramon attacked BlackGreymon, by biting his arm and he yelled in pain. Then, Takato, Rika, Henry, Luna and their partners arrived and saw the battle. All of them were really shocked; they couldn't believe what they saw.

Is that Calumon? - Rika asked in shock.

NO WAY!!!!- Henry and Takato exclaimed, in chorus.

Impossible…-Luna said, as her mouth was dropped open.

Finally, Caltigramon defeated BlackGreymon. Caltigramon was going to download his data, but my necklace downloaded the data first and projected a bolt of light, that made Caltigramon return to his original form.

The necklace was glowing. - Rika said, looking at me.

Don't look at me! - I said- I don't have no idea why it was glowing!-

Then, Luna and the others noticed that, Marianella couldn't get up, they tried to help her. We found out that, when she fell to the floor, she injured one of her legs.

Do I know you? - Luna asked me. - Your face seems kind of familiar to me. Like if we met a long time ago.-

I don't know…- Marianella said, with a sad face.

By the way, I'm Luna. These are my friends and partners: Tigramon, Takato, Guilmon, Henry, Terriermon, Rika and Renamon. - Luna said, looking at Marianella. – Are you ok?

Yeah, I'm ok!-She said. - I'm Marianella, but just call me Mar!-

Where do you come from? - Takato asked her.

Well, I don't have a home… - Mar said.

There was a silence for a moment. Rika stared at Takato and punched him to make him shut his mouth.

Moumentai! - Terriermon said, to cheer Mar.

You can stay at my house, if you want! - Guilmon said.

Thank you! You're really kind. - Mar said.

Hey, Mar…- I said- Do you want to come to The Battle of The Bands with me?-

Yeah, sure. But what's The Battle of the Bands. - She asked.

It's a musical contest for Rock bands. - I said- Takato, Henry, Rika and Luna formed a band called The Digitals and they're going to present their first single.-

Wow amazing! - Mar said.

Later, Mar and I have arrived to the contest, along with Jeri and the others. We saw lots of different bands. One of the bands we saw was MANE. I heard a lot about them, they were always bullying Luna and Henry and called them _losers_. The crowd liked them, but I didn't. They seemed to pretend that they were the center of the universe. Finally, it was the last band's turn.

Now, ladies and gentleman, here we have the last group: The Digitals!-

--- Luna's POV ---

After we heard the judge calling us, I started getting nervous because I didn't know how to put on my tie; I never used one in my whole life. Suddenly, Henry appeared behind me and got more nervous than before. I didn't know why, but I knew that he realized I didn't know how to wear a tie.

Need help? - He asked. - You seem to have problems with that tie.-

Yeah. I never wore a tie in my whole life. - I said.

Don't worry. Every day, we learn something new, which makes us grow as better people. – Henry said, as he grabbed my tie.

When he started to put on my tie, my heart started beating like crazy and I started turning red. The problem was, when he started when he began adjusting my tie, he was strangling me. As he realized it, he tried to untie the knot, but he tripped over me and we both hit against a wall. I was getting extremely nervous and I was red, as a tomato. I could feel Henry's hand grabbing the tie, as his hand gently scraped my neck.

A-are you ok? - Henry asked, turning red.- I didn't mean to strangle you...-

It's nothing…-I said nervous.

HENRY!!!!LUNA!!!!!- Rika shouted. – GET OUT OF THERE!!!! WE HAVE WORK TO DO!!!!!-

He quickly fixed the knot and we ran to the stage. Before we started, we were all revising our instruments. Finally, Takato, Henry and Rika played their instruments; to begin with the song and I started singing. Suddenly, the crowd started singing along with us like crazy. In the end, everyone liked our song. Finally, the judges started announcing the results.

Here are the final results: The best singer is: Amy from MANE. - The first judge said.

The best song was: Take a chance by The Digitals- The second judge said.

The best clothing was: from The Digitals- The third judge said.

And the winner of The Battle of Bands is…- The fourth judge said-… The Digitals!!!!!!-

We couldn't believe what we heard. Our band won the contest, we were so happy that we didn't care what happened around us. Then, the judges gave us the authorization to record our own CD. Finally, we went to my place to celebrate our victory.


	5. Bitten Part I

_Here's the fifth chapter of Digital Dawn. Hope you enjoy it! _

_**Warning: I do not own the vampire's information (except some sentences that I edidted). Thse belong to Twilight and Rosario + Vampire Wikias. **_

* * *

Digital Dawn

**Chapter 5:** A vampire mystery. (Part I)

--- Henry's POV ---

Did you guys found something? - Rika asked, annoyed.

Nothing- Takato said.

Crap! –Luna said- My Digivice doesn't give any signal of DemiDevimon.-

Our job as Tamers was to find all the evil Digimon that were in the real world. This time we had to look for a DemiDevimon, who escaped from the Digital World. So, we followed him to a mysterious jungle in the Digital World.

While the others were trying to find signal of DemiDevimon with their D-Powers, I was looking for DemiDevimon in some bushes. Then, I felt something grabbing my hand. But suddenly, I felt it biting my hand strongly and I screamed in pain. I quickly got away from the bush.

Henry, are you ok? - Luna asked.

What happened? - Takato said. - Did you find something?-

No – I said. - Something bit my hand when I was looking for DemiDevimon in the bushes.

Ok, guys- Rika interfered – Let's take a break! I brought some food, just in case!-

With the food, that Rika brought, we had a picnic as part of the break. After the picnic, Luna grabbed my bitten hand and started analyzing it.

Man, whoever bit you, sure wanted to kill you- Luna said, seeing my bloody hand. - This bruise it's huge and bloody, it looks like a hole.-

Who will leave a bruise like that? - Rika said.

Maybe a Digimon… - Takato said, as Luna wrapped my hand with a bandage.

Try not to use that hand, just in case. - Luna said, as she finished. - Don't worry. In a few days, you'll be better.-

Thanks, Luna. - I said.

After that, we decided to return to the real world, because we didn't find DemiDevimon or any clues. Finally, I returned home and finished my homework. Before I went to sleep, I started to see blurry. So, I wet my face and when I saw myself in the mirror of the bathroom, I realized that my eyes were deep red and my skin was pale as snow. I also had a horrible toothache. For a moment, I thought my fangs were growing exaggeratedly. So, I revised my mouth with the mirror and I wasn't wrong, my fangs were extremely long.

The next day, when I woke up; I was paler than yesterday, my eyes were of the color of blood and my dark circles were very marked. So, I decided to wear my sunglasses, a hat and a scarf, so no one realizes what's going on with me.

When I arrived to my class, everybody was laughing at me; except for Luna, who was looking at me, with a worried face.

Henry, we're in class now. - Luna said, softly – There's no need to wear so much clothing here…

It's too complicated to explain. – I said – The only thing I can say is that, you'll freak out, if you see what happened to me.

Come on! Aren't you exaggerating too much?-

Believe me, **I'm not exaggerating! **– I said, as I took off my sunglasses.

Henry…Why are your eyes…red? - Luna asked, terrified. - And you're…pale.-

I don't have any idea. This is crazy!-

And then, our Science class began. We divided in groups of 6. We had to make a Boiling experiment and take notes of what happened. In our group, we discussed who will do each step and I had to put some water in the beaker. When I was putting it, I accidentally got wet and I started feeling sick and seeing blurry again. When I couldn't see anymore, I fell rudely to the floor and heard lots of voices and someone screaming.

When I woke up, I was lying on a bed and I realized I was in a hospital. When I quickly woke up, I found Luna sitting in a chair in front of me.

Are you alright, Henry? - She asked.

Yeah, I guess so. - I said- What happened?

When you got wet, you fainted in the middle of the Science class.

When Luna saw me pale, with the dark circles and with my eyes red; there was a silence for a moment.

So, that's why you were almost disguised! - She exclaimed.

If it wouldn't have been for that bite, none of this would have happened.- I said.

The only thing left to do for the nurse is to analyze your blood, to see if you don't have any contagious disease. -

After Luna left, the nurse analyzed my blood for a while. Two hours later, through the window, saw the patient talking to the doctor. She was showing him some documents and they were discussing about them. So, I decided to spy them.

That is impossible! - The doctor said. – Are you telling me that the analysis is classified as _**unknown**_?-

Yes! - The nurse said. – All the results are classified as _**unknown**_.-

Wong maybe has an extremely contagious disease.-

What should we do, doctor?-

Tonight, we must put Wong into quarantine.-

--- Luna's POV ---

Two weeks passed since the doctor put Henry in quarantine. Everybody in school knew about what happened to Henry. I was quite depressed and lonely since Henry wasn't in school; things were not the same without him: I missed him a lot. The doctor didn't let me visit him in hospital. To make me feel better, Jeri invited me to her house for the next week. When we went to the mall, Jeri asked me what what's going on with me. Then, I explained to her what happened.

That's weird! – Jeri exclaimed. – Poor Henry. I hope he gets better, so he can get out of the quarantine.-

There's something strange about Henry…- I said.

What do you mean? That he came disguised to school?-

No, Jeri. The last time I saw him, he was really pale, with deep red eyes and he had really marked dark circles.-

Do you think this happened because of that bite?-

I don't know…-

Don't worry, Luna! He'll be fine. Besides, I don't think he has any contagious disease.-

After that, Jeri and I went shopping for a very long time. Then, we went to a library, because Jeri remembered she needed a text book for geography. While she looked for the book, I found an encyclopedia, written in Gothic style. It said: _Paranormal Species Encyclopedia_ and it was filled with dust and with blood stains. Finally, when Jeri found the Geography text book, Jeri paid her book and then I paid mine. When the librarian realized what I was buying, he stared at me, he was terrified.

It's something wrong, sir? – I asked.

I-I'm surprised that such a y-young child wants to b-buy this b-book…- He stuttered. – Finally, s-someone decides to buy I-it!-

Well, this book is quite interesting!-

But are you sure you want to buy it?-

I'm 100% sure!-

After I convinced him that I wanted the book, Jeri and I returned to her house. We turned on the TV and we saw something that shocked us completely.

**BREAKING NEWS: MYSTERIOUS CAR ACCIDENT IN SHINJUKU.**

**Today, at 8:30 PM, there was a car accident in Shinjuku that left all its victims dead. Although no one knows how the accident happened or who caused it, the police found ****huge blood stains in part of the highway and bites in the necks of the victims.**** The police suppose that the bites were caused by an animal or other confidential creature, but by the moment; the official information is unknown.**

What a minute…- Jeri said. - Did it say 'huge blood stains' and 'bites in the necks of the victims'?-

Yep, you didn't hear anything wrong, Jeri. – I explained. – I have a bad feeling about this…-

I thought only vampires left bites in people's necks!-

Two hours later, when Jeri was finally asleep, I looked for the encyclopedia and look for the word: 'vampire'. When I found the information, I read it and it surprised me.

_**Vampire:**_ Often mentioned in the folklore of various cultures: a monster that sucks the blood of humans and livestock. Their scent is very appealing to humans who get close enough to smell them. Vampire eyes start out as a crimson red; a red eye color indicates that a vampire is either a newborn or has recently consumed human blood. The color becomes silver when a vampire is in need of blood. Dark circles appear under their eyes, becoming more pronounced with thirst. The dark circles signify the fact that vampires never sleep. They are extremely pale, but flush slightly after feeding. As a person is changed into a vampire, their physical appearance is enhanced, their eye color changes, their hearing and eyesight becomes more acute, their heart ceases to beat, and they no longer need to breathe, sleep or blink. Natural changes in the human body do not occur any longer, mainly because the venom replaces all of the natural chemicals processes and functions in the body. As the vampires describe themselves they are like stone, frozen exactly like they were when they were transformed. That is the reason why male vampires have sperm but females can't have children…

I couldn't believe what I read. ''Red eyes'', ''Skin as white as snow'', ''Marked dark circles''; those were things that Henry had. That was ''the contagious disease'' that Henry had? Was Henry a vampire? I had to tell Takato and the others about it.

The next day, after school, in my place, I told Takato, Rika and Ryo what I found out thanks to the encyclopedia. When I told them, Takato and Ryo started laughing, while Rika was glaring at them.

Henry? A vampire? - Takato asked, laughing. - Are you joking?-

No, I'm not! - I said, angrily – I'm being…-

Really funny! - Ryo interrupted. - For an 11 year old!-

There was a silence for a moment and I started glaring at Ryo.

Hey! I'm not 11 years old! - I said, angrily. – I'm in 8th Grade, you know!-

Well, I'm sorry. - Ryo said, with a grin. – It's just that you're really…-

Short, I know! Appearances are deceptive!-

You are too mature to be 11 years old!-

I'M 14! -

OK! CUT IT OUT YOU TOO!!! – Rika interfered.

As I thought, no one believed what I said. I thought to tell it to Suzie, Henry's little sister; but I decided not to do it, she would laugh at me, like Takato and Ryo. I was going to leave, until Yamaki stopped me. He heard everything I told to Takato and the others and he told me, that he will analyze one of the car accident victim's blood and Henry's blood with an analyzer for Paranormal Species, to see if they had the same data.

During the rest of the afternoon, I watched the analysis's process, to find out if I was wrong or not about my conclusion. One hour later, Yamaki finished the analysis and gave me a document.

Excuse me, Yamaki, What's this document? - I asked.

It's the analysis's results. I gave it to you, if you wanted to know about it. - He said.

When I read it, my tears were wetting the document. Both the victim's blood and Henry's blood matched.

I-It can't be! – I said, tearfully. – He wouldn't do something like that!-

I don't think he would do something like that, either. But the possibilities are many. So, don't visit him, he's really dangerous now.-

Finally, I left the room running and crying. I couldn't believe it. Why? Did he cause the car accident? Why would he do something like that? Those were some questions that I had in my mind. When I arrived to the hospital, Suzie saw me crying. She went near me and she asked me what happened and I showed her the document, while Takato and the others were arriving. After Suzie read it, she showed it to Takato and the others. Everyone was terrified and shocked.

I can't believe it… - Takato said. – …that Henry did such a thing…-

It's impossible! Henry wouldn't do something like that! - I exclaimed, angrily.

But he did it, Luna!!- Takato shouted to me, as I felt somebody watching me. - He was the one who caused the car accident!!!-

Are you telling me you trust that document more than him?!-

It's a blood analysis!-

I THOUGHT YOU WERE HIS FRIEND!!!-

Luna! - Rika interfered. - Takato is right. We can't trust him anymore, after what he did.

Ryo, Jeri, Suzie and Takato nodded after Rika's comment. After that there was a silence for a moment.

**To be continued…**


	6. Bitten Part II

_Finally, here's the last part of '' A vampire mystery ''. I do not own Joanne and Hotaru's battle scene, Joanne or Bo: Those belong to Angelguardian12._

* * *

Digital Dawn

**Chapter 6: **A vampire mystery. (Part II)

--- Luna's POV ---

I couldn't believe it; Takato, Jeri, Ryo, Suzie, and Rika didn't trust Henry anymore, because of the document.

I can't believe you, guys. - I said, sadly. - You don't trust Henry anymore, do you?

Luna, we can't trust him anymore, after what he did. – Takato said.

I know he wouldn't do something like that! – I exclaimed. –

Luna, don't be stubborn! Henry caused the accident, end of the discussion.

You think that because… you read that document! - I said, as I run away.

I couldn't stand it anymore, what happened was my fault. I broke into tears. This would have never happened if I hadn't told the others what happened. 'He was the one who caused the car accident!' 'But the possibilities are many' 'We can't trust him anymore, after what he did.' Those were some of the words that were in my mind. I was really the only one who trusted Henry? What could I do in a moment like this?

LUNA! – Someone shouted. I turned around and it was Joanne, with Calumon, Tigramon and Terriermon.

Joannie…- I could only say.

What happened?

In our way to Joanne's house, I told her what happened in the hospital and with Henry. Joanne and Calumon were shocked, but Terriermon wasn't.

Moumentai, Luna! – Terriermon said. – I know Henry. He wouldn't do something like that!

Try to tell that to Takato and the others! – I said, tearfully. – Even Suzie doesn't believe me!

There has to be a way to make them believe you! – Joanne said.

And to help Henry in some way! – Calumon said.

There was a silence for a moment. Suddenly, I had an idea and I quickly stood up, looking at Calumon.

Why are you looking at me like that, Luna? – Calumon said.

You gave me an idea! – I said, happily.

Young lady! – Tigramon said. - Don't tell that you'll…

Yes! This night, I'll try to enter the quarantine and try to talk with Henry and help him! - I said.

But, didn't Yamaki told, you can't visit him?

I don't care about what he said! – I said. - Besides, I don't think anyone will have any problem with that…

Don't worry! I'll cover your back. We just need a plan.

This time, I stayed at Joanne's house and we started how I could enter the quarantine, where Henry was, without anyone being aware of what happens. For that, I had to disguise myself, by wearing my sunglasses, my hair inside a cap, a yellow T-shirt with a black peace sign, a black jean vest, a jean skirt, black leggings, black wristbands and yellow boxing boots.

When it was 9:00 PM, I disguised myself, I armed my backpack and I went to the hospital, entering by a secret entrance, I found in my way. So, I entered and I carefully walked to a room, where I saw Henry. Then, I entered silently through the room's window and hid behind a wall, to spy him. When I was watching him, I cheeks were turning pink.

_I guess I really like him… _– I thought, daydreaming. – _No, Luna! You came here to help him, not to daydream._

Because of this, I stumbled with a bucket, which was in the room. That noise was heard throughout the room. As I was getting nervous, I stumbled myself with chairs and walls. If I didn't act quickly, he would discover me…

--- Henry's POV ---

I thought someone was trying to enter the room, I started getting nervous, I turned around and I punched someone rudely. When I completely turned around, I found out it was Luna. So, I tried to help her get up.

Luna, what are you doing here? – I asked her softly. – You shouldn't be here!

But, I can explain… - I said.

You bet! Why you did it? Why did you tell Takato and the others? You can't trust me, Luna!

There was a silence for a moment.

I did it because… you're my friend… I thought as Takato was your friend… and he would try to help you…- I said, sadly.

Luna…- That was the only thing I could say.

But I was wrong…- I said, as I started crying - … I just made things worst… This is my entire fault!

_I can't believe it. Ok, she told Takato and the others and it didn't help too much. But still, she did it for me…-_ I thought, as I hugged her.

Do you really trust me? - I said, softly.

Of course I do! – Luna exclaimed. - I don't care if you're a vampire, an alien or whatever! I'll help you, even if the whole world is against me.

Thanks…

Well, it's nothing! After all, you're always so kind with me and you're the best friend I ever had…

To answer Luna's question, I smiled at her. In the end, Luna stayed until 11:00 AM. From that day, Luna always came to the room for 2 or 3 hours. At least, those days in quarantine weren't so boring, because thanks to Luna, I wasn't alone. One day, when Luna came, she started writing in her old notebook.

What are you writing? - I asked.

My song's ending. – She said. –I thought that when we go to record our CD, I'll record this song.

That's great! Will you tell Takato and the others about it?

Maybe… But, now I'll show you!

So then, Luna grabbed her notebook, I grabbed my guitar and Luna started singing.

**Things are not what they seem to be,**

**They can't be seen from far away.**

**You just need to open your eyes,**

**And you'll find out the truth,**

**You'll find out the truth.**

**You're not alone**

**I'm with you,**

**I'll grab your hand in the dark.**

**We will see rising that new moon.**

**I won't give up**

**Even if,**

**I lose my breath.**

**Because you know**

**I'm falling for you…**

**Everyone knows time moves and it won't ever stop,**

**So many things I wish to know,**

**If you believe in yourself,**

**Your dreams will become reality,**

**Your dreams will become reality.**

**Even if I'm not by your side,**

**You can count on me.**

**You're not alone**

**I'm with you,**

**I'll grab your hand in the dark.**

**We will see rising that new moon.**

**I won't give up**

**Even if,**

**I lose my breath.**

**Because you know**

**I'm falling for you…**

**I'm falling for you…**

**Yeah, **

**You're not alone**

**Because you know**

**I'm falling for you…**

**I'm falling for you…**

**The future can change every time,**

**Take me to your darkest shadows,**

**I will help you**

**Take me to your darkest shadows,**

**You will shine**

**I won't break up into tears.**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah**

**You're not alone**

**I'm with you,**

**I'll grab your hand in the dark.**

**We will see rising that new moon.**

**I won't give up**

**Even if,**

**I lose my breath.**

**Because you know**

**I'm falling for you…**

**I'm falling for you…**

**Yeah, **

**You're not alone**

**Because you know**

**I'm falling for you**

**Just open your eyes…**

It's just perfect. – I said. – You just have to record it!

Thanks…- Luna said, blushing.

How did you come to write the song?

Well, the song reminds me of a good friend of mine, who is passing through a hard time and needs help…

And who's that friend of yours?

Then; Luna got up, she sat in a chair in front of me, she gently circled her arms around my neck and smiled at me. When she did this, I started turning red and my heart didn't stop beating.

It's you of course, silly! – She said, as she hugged me.

Ah, I see know…- I said.

Suddenly, we heard some thunders, nearby. Luna got really scared and she fell from her chair and fell over me, making me fall off my chair. I was trembling like crazy, nervous and I was turning red. I could feel Luna's hands gently touching my shoulders. Then, Luna quickly got up, as fast as she could, as I saw her turning.

I-I'm sorry! – She said. – Please. Don't tell, nobody about this, please!-

Calm down, Luna! – I said. – It's ok! I won't tell anyone. I promise.-

Then, Luna turned around and starting watching through the window, she could see the beautiful starry night. Then, she made me an address, so I could also saw it.

Is beautiful, isn't it? – Luna asked me. – It feels like magic…-

Yeah, you're right. – I answered. – I never that before…-

Well, when I look at the stars at night, these make me think of many things ...-

What things?-

That dreams can be achieved, if we encourage ourselves to look for them.-

What do you mean with 'to look them'?-

Dreams are like stars. We think we'll not reach them, because they are really far away. We just have to destroy the chains that bind us, to open our wings and fly to achieve our dreams.

So, do you believe in stars?

No, I believe in dreams.

After Luna said this, she told if I needed help, that I had to call her, by ''using my mind'' and she left. After that, I didn't know why, but I started thinking about Luna; about the things she told me and the moments we passed through.

_Man, Luna sure is really pretty…_- I though. – _No, wake up! Stop thinking like that, Henry! Why I can't stop thinking about her?_

I asked myself this question hundreds of times. Since I met her, I developed a crush on her; but in time, we became best friends. We're together almost all the time. I never felt feelings like that before; I never felt those things for someone before. I didn't want to admit it, but every time I was with her, my cheeks turned red, she's the one I trust the most. Ok! I admit it: I was in love with Luna! She was sweet, really shy, naïve, caring, but specially; she was extremely beautiful and the kindest person I ever met. I didn't know why, but I started singing.

**And in every step I find you,**

**And in every corner of my soul, I lose you.**

**And in every verse of this song**

**I put the lyrics your heart gave me one day.**

--- Luna's POV ---

I didn't know why, but I had a bad feeling about something, that was going to happen. When I was eating my dinner at home with my family, I felt the silence surrounding me; I couldn't hear anything, but silence. After dinner, I locked myself in my room, I sat on my bed and I started thinking. About the last things that happened lately: Our band, Henry's incident and my secret visits to his room. Suddenly, I started thinking about Henry, the things we passed through. I didn't know why, but I asked myself this question lot of times, as I had visions of Henry's face and I turned red.

_What's going on with me? _– I thought. – _Why I can't stop thinking about Henry? _

Since the first day at school, I had a crush on him and we became quickly really good friends. Every moment I was with him, my heart didn't stop beating and blushed or my face turned red. Before I came to Shinjuku, I never had a real friend; Henry was the very first friend I had. I had to admit that I was in love with Henry. He was shy, like me; caring; generous; friendly and reliable, but he was also kind of hot and the best friend I ever had. That was crazy: Falling in love with your best friend? That was the kind of thing that was happening to me and I never fell in love with someone before.

Suddenly, my eyes turned orange and I had some weird visions. I saw that Hotaru was, in some way, controlling Henry, just by only glaring at him. So, I quickly grabbed my mobile phone and called Joanne, but she didn't answer. Then, I had another vision about Hotaru trying to kill Joanne. So, I grabbed my jacket and ran to the Central Park.

--- Joanne's POV ---

Although it was 11:30 PM, Bo and I were walking down the street, along with Calumon and Bo's partner, Coronamon, as I watched in my mobile phone, that I lost 5 messages, with a worried face.

What's wrong? – Bo asked, worried.

You know, I don't think Henry caused the accident…- I said.

How can you be so sure? You don't have any proves. Do you?

I'm sure he wouldn't do that!

If you really trust him…

CAT KICK! – We heard, as a Digimon attacked us. It was a BlackGatomon.

When Calumon got in the middle, BlackGatomon kicked him rudely and he crashed against a lantern.

You are so weak… - BlackGatomon said.

THAT'S ENOUGH! – Hotaru interfered, as she appeared.

Suddenly, I started having visions. I could see that, a man was trying to help her daughter to escape from something or someone. Suddenly, Hotaru appears and the girl sees how her dad is killed.

Suddenly, my necklace started glowing and my eyes turned deep red. I glared angrily at Hotaru and punched her, as I saw her crashing against a bench. Calumon tried to calm me down, but I hit him, making him hit against a tree. Then, Takato, Luna, Rika, Jeri and Ryo arrived and Hotaru made a magic spell and locked us in an invisible force field, except for Luna, who could escape.

I WARN YOU! – Luna said, as orange energy spheres appeared in her hands. – DON'T MESS UP WITH ME, GIRL!

Apply it to yourself, Luna. – Hotaru said, laughing as Henry appeared in the middle. - Now, kill her now!-

After this order, we saw how a controlled Henry and Luna were fighting. However, Luna tried to convince Henry to make him react, but it didn't work. Then, Henry tricked her and attacked her violently, hitting her against an iron of a slide. We could see Luna with bloody wounds on her forehead, legs, neck and part of her body as she cried in pain and Henry bit one of her arms.

Y-you just need to open our wings of who you really are… Don't ever forget who you are…- She said.

After this, Henry started trembling, his eyes were grey again, and he let Luna go and fainted. We couldn't believe what we saw and suddenly, because of Hotaru's amazement, the force field disappeared. As, Takato and the others were free, Takato and Joanne ran to grab Henry. I could see that Luna was getting up without anyone's help. She was angrily facing Hotaru.

This is impossible! - Hotaru exclaimed, shocked. - This should not have happened!

But it happened! That's what you get by playing dirty tricks on us! – Luna answered, glaring at her. – You have got too far this time! Why did you do that?-

You see, I did it because of you, Luna. Because you are the most powerful esper in the world. I have been watching you all your life: what you did and where did you go.-

But why did you attack Henry?-

As I know, Henry is your best friend. The one you know the best. So, I thought: What would happen if I used my powers against a cute guy, like Henry? That way, everyone would have been against Henry and blame him because of the accident. But I was wrong: there was one person, who broke all the rules, by only following the instincts, it was you Luna. -

So, you were the one who caused the accident, right? You're the vampire!-

You're right! I'm the vampire. I caused that accident. Who else is going to be, idiot?

Suddenly, Hotaru and BlackGatomon in some way, biomerged to LadyDevimon. When she was trying to kill us, we ran away with our partners, except for Luna and Tigramon. When, LadyDevimon tried to attack them, a lavender force field protected them. Then, 2 gigantic light beams surrounded them, in the air: We saw Luna and Tigramon biomerging. When we saw it, we were all open-mouthed. Tigramon's mega form was Thronmon and her attack was the lighting angel. In a matter of 5 minutes, she defeated LadyDevimon, but when Luna and Tigramon returned to their original form, Luna fainted.

--- Luna's POV ---

When I woke up, I was in a sofa in a big room. I recognized it: it was Henry's house. By sitting in the sofa, I started looking for Henry. Then, when Takato and Yumi saw me, Takato strongly hugged me, he was extremely worried about me, but also proud of me.

Hey, I'm sorry if I didn't believe you before… - He said.

It's nothing, really. – I said, calming him down. – Is Henry ok?-

Yeah, he's in his room. He woke up a while ago. – Yumi said.

Thanks! – I said.

So, I went to Henry's room. As he let me come in, I ran and I strongly hugged him. I started to mourn with emotion.

You're ok! – I exclaimed. - I thought you were not going to survive, after what happened.

I'm ok! – He said. – I'm lucky that I survived! And what about you? Are you ok now? Those light beams cured your wounds.-

I'm ok! I'm just fine!-

Sorry about before. I couldn't control myself!

It's nothing, really…

There was a silence for a moment. So, I started thinking about my first biomerged experience with Tigramon. I remembered the magic and the peaceful sound of the air that surrounded me. So, I dared myself to ask Henry about his first experience of biomerging.

I was just wondering… what did you feel when you biomerged with Terriermon for the first time? – I asked him, turning red.

Well… - He said, as he runs his fingers through his hair. – I felt Terriermon's energy all over my body, especially all his strength. And I felt somewhat of a connection, like we were only one person. Why do you want to know, Luna?

I was just wanted to know because, you and Terriermon as MegaGargomon, saved me from Raremon from killing me. And I felt some weird things…

What did you saw?

I saw you inside MegaGargomon and I heard you, like you were talking to me or something like that… I don't get it, why I could saw you and the others couldn't?

That's because you're special, Luna. Maybe as you help us biomerge, you're the only one who can see us directly.

After this, I smiled at him and I went home, along with Takato, Yumi and our partners. When, I arrived at home, I ran to my room. Finally, I grabbed a notebook and I started drawing lots of heats, happy faces and angels' wings with arrows. There was only one reason of this: I was extremely in love.


	7. A message

_Here's the 7th chapter of Digital Dawn. Finally, Jurato romance begins. I'm so proud of this chapter! Hope you enjoy it!_

* * *

Digital Dawn

**Chapter 7: **A message.

--- Luna's POV ---

2 hours had passed since Henry and I were doing a practical work about the history of Australia. After finishing that, at 2:00 PM, we went to MC Donald's to have lunch. So, while we ate our cheese hamburgers, we studied together. In the end, we bought ice creams and we stayed in MC Donald's for one hour chatting.

By the way… - Henry said. Didn't have to look for your sister at the stadium?-

CRAP! – I exclaimed, looking at my watch. – I totally forgot about it!-

I'll go with you, then! Suzie is in the stadium too!-

So then, we went to the stadium by bus. At the beginning, we couldn't find Yumi or Suzie anywhere in the stadium. Suddenly we heard people shouting and screaming. So, we followed it, hid behind a column and we saw a boy and a blue-haired girl fighting, while a crowd of kids were watching it. After the boy punched the girl, who ended in the floor, I realized the girl was my sister, Yumi! I started getting nervous and trembling.

What's wrong, Luna? – Henry asked me, worried.

That girl… - I whispered. - That girl is my sister!-

WHAT? That girl is Yumi?-

Yeah! What do I do now? Why me? Why she always has to do these things without telling me?-

Luna! Calm down! Everything is gonna be ok! We just need to interfere and you'll talk with your sister.-

As we planned, Henry and I interfered in the fight, ending the fight. Then, when we arrived at home, I forbade my sister to go to the stadium.

Hey! It's not my fault. That freak started the fight! It's his fault! – Yumi said, annoyed.

I don't care who started the fight! – I said, straightly, as I grabbed my _Paranormal Species Encyclopedia_. – You're not going to that place again!-

Why? It's not fair!-

First, you're only 9 years old, so you can't decide what you want for your life; second, I'm doing this for your own good and third, don't get used that I always cover your back! -

This is **not **fair! Just because you're a Tamer, doesn't mean you have to always tell me what to do!-

Being a Tamer has nothing to do with being your older sister. And being a Tamer is **not **easy: End of discussion! – I said, as I accidentally dropped the encyclopedia.

There was a silence for a moment when the book fell to the floor. Then, I found a paper in the book that was inside the book. It was a mysterious message with strange symbols in it, which I couldn't understand. I showed the message to Yumi; then, to Takato and then, to Henry and as I expected, they didn't understand the message. Later, when we all went to Henry's house, I showed Rika, Ryo, Jeri, Suzie, Bo and Joanne the message. No one knew what the message was about. Suddenly Mar, appeared behind me and asked me to lend her the message, as she read it, she had a shocked expression in her face.

What's wrong, Mar? – Joanne asked. – You seem worried.

This is a secret language from the Digital World. – She said, worried. – Where did you find this, Luna?-

I found it in my book. Can you decode it? – Luna said.

No. But I know someone that could decode it. – Mar answered.

Who? – Takato, Bo and Henry, asked in chorus.

Currently, that information is unknown… - Mar said, softly, as she left Takato, Bo and Henry with their mouths open. – The journey was going to be dangerous, but it's the only way the find help to decode the message. - Heavenly Council, here we go…-

So, we went through a portal to the Digital World in a huge whole, which we found in Guilmon's hideout. When we arrived, Mar guided us the way to a really strange place, which looked completely destroyed, abandoned; it was hotter than a desert and I could see a red sun, shinning in the sky.

During the way, Mar seemed to be really frightened; she was trembling and turning around every 1 second.

Mar, are you ok? – Jeri asked, worried.

Will you calm down, Mar? – Takato said, annoyed. – No one's here, his place is abandoned.-

Did you know that appearances are always tricky? – Mar answered, angrily.

Whatever! This place is really hot and we didn't…- Takato said, as he and Jeri were quickly being swallowed by quicksand. – What the heck? –

TAKATO! JERI! – I screamed, as I could feel the sand covering quickly my body.

In a matter of five seconds, we were all being swallowed by quicksand and slowly, each of us; one by one; was disappearing in the sand. Finally, the sand covered all my body and I could only see black.

--- Takato's POV ---

1 hour later; when we were in a sand cave, after a while of trying to escape; Ryo and I were talking about Jeri, because I was in love with her and know what to do to confess my feelings.

I tell you seriously, Takato. Jeri is not the girl for you. Jeri is one of those girls who act like whiny little girls. – He said, as I suddenly saw Jeri kicking him rudely, with an angry face. - Jeri! I didn't know you were here!-

When Ryo left, Jeri started staring at me, grabbed me across my hood and dragged me to a place, where nobody was.

What the heck are you doing, Jeri? – I asked, angrily.

Doing what I must do! – She answered.

What are you talking about? – Takato said.

That I'm in love with you, Takato! – She said, as she pulled me really close to him.

Jeri, I…-

I'm sorry if I'm being harsh, but if I don't do this now, I'll chase you until the day you'll die!-

Do what?-

Then, as my heart was beating crazily and I was turning red, Jeri leaned over me; put her soft arms around my neck and finally and her lips touched mine, as we both closed our eyes.

After this, we saw Guilmon and Patamon hiding behind a column. Then, Renamon and Cyberdramon appeared and finally, Rika and Ryo appeared. As I expected, they all knew what happened between Jeri and me and started laughing.

Wow, Jeri! – Rika exclaimed. – What a kiss!-

You're going to start dating? – Ryo asked.

Maybe… - I exclaimed, as I put my arms around Jeri's neck. – Who knows… right, Jeri?-

Right! – She answered, as she smiled at me.

Suddenly, we feel a tremor on the floor and a strange noise. Then, a crater opened in the floor, forming a huge hole in it and we fell inside it.

--- Mar's POV ---

We were just a step to reach the Heavenly Council's castle, until suddenly, Takato, Rika, Ryo, Jeri and their partners fell hardly on us like 50 bags of potatoes. But that meant nothing to Luna and Yumi, who were arguing again, because Yumi had a Dorumon with her.

Why he can't stay with us? – Yumi asked, childishly. – Dorumon is my partner!-

Hold your horses! – Luna said. – I told you that he has to stay here! You don't even have a Digivice! Besides, you're not a Tamer already!-

But I'll be a Tamer, you'll see!-

But I told you …-

Before Luna could lose her temper, Henry and I grabbed her quickly and tried to calm her down.

I knew it! – Luna exclaimed, angrily. – She shouldn't have come!

Calm down, Luna! – Henry said. – We can't do anything about it, she's with us now.-

Besides, after you told me about your sister, she needs a partner, after all! – I said, as I saw Luna's sister staring at Luna, with a mocking face.

So, then we entered the castle and we walked to an enormous room decorated with colored crystals and mirrors. Suddenly, I heard someone screaming in the room. I followed the voice and I found out that someone was inside a red crystal. Through my hands, I projected a beam of light and break the glass. I could see that the person that was inside the crystal was Hideo, another angel from the Heavenly Council. I was really happy and shocked at the same time, as my cheeks turned pink.

It's good to see you again! – He said, as he saw my friends and me. – So, these are the famous Digimon Tamers, right?-

Yes. – I said. – These are Takato, Rika, Henry, Luna, Joanne, Ryo, Suzie and Yumi. Well, she's not already a Tamer, but she's Luna's sister.-

Pleased to meet you, guys… -

There was a silence for a moment. Then, Hideo and I started staring at each other. I didn't only bring Takato and the others, because we needed to decode the message, but also to tell them the truth. About their mission; what is the Heavenly Council; the meaning of the message. And specially, who I really was.

It's time we tell you the truth, guys. – Hideo said, looking at me. - 3 years ago, you guys defeated the D-Reaper and saved the world.-

Now, a new evil lurks two parallel worlds, with the objective of destroying the bridge between our world and the Digital World, which can cause some serious problems in both worlds, if we don't stop them. - I continued. - But for that, they're looking for an extremely powerful source of power that is in danger.-

That source of power, it's you, Luna. You're the reason why they follow you. They call themselves The Order of the Dark Eclipse. -

5 months ago, they attacked our village and they captured me, because they wanted The Star of Time, a crown that who wears it can travel in time. Then, I escaped to the real world, disguising myself, so no one finds out my real identity. In that moment, the girl called Marianella appeared.-

But, I don't get it. – Joanne said. – Why you lied to us?-

She has the mission to protect you from any danger in this world. – Hideo answered.

But if Marianella isn't your real name… - Rika said.

What's your real name? – Takato and the others asked in chorus.

It's Akemi, actually. But you can still call me Mar. – I said, as I gave the message to Hideo. – Hideo, we need your help. Can you decode this message?-

Yeah, let's see. – He said, as he started reading it.

What does the message say? – Takato asked.

The crests are your strongest trait. The wings of who you really are. You can be courageous, a good friend, knowledgeable, reliable, caring, sincere, hopeful, genuinely good or kind, but the crests are your would-be self. The only way to find that trait, you must follow your heart to start the mission of creating a new world. – Hideo read.

I still don't get it… - Joanne said. – Where will we find these crests?-

Sorry, but I cannot give further information. Now, it is you who have to go ahead and save the world with peace.

Suddenly, we heard an explosion in the room. We turned around and it was LadyDevimon and BlackAgumon, with an army of Breakdramons.

Poor fools! – LadyDevimon said, as she attacked us. – Do you really think that peace exists in this world? Pathetic! -

You're pathetic! – Luna said, as she, Takato, Rika, Ryo and Henry biomerged. Then, Patamon, Lopmon, Coronamon and Calumon evolved, leaving Yumi with her mouth dropped open. – Stand back, Yumi! This dangerous!-

And then, the fight began. Takato, Henry, Ryo, Rika and Luna were fighting LadyDevimon and Angewomon, Antylamon, Firamon and Caltigramon were fighting the Breakdramons.

--- Yumi's POV ---

After I saw that battle, Dorumon and I tried to hide behind a huge crystal wall we found. My heart was beating crazily and I was red, I was really scared. I didn't want to die or lose Dorumon. When he realized it, he went up to my head.

Don't worry, Yumi. – Dorumon said, softly. – I won't let them hurt you.-

Thanks… - I said.

You don't need to thank me. That's what partners do, right?-

Suddenly, a beam of light started shinning in my hand, transforming into a red and orange Digivice. Then, Dorumon got out of my head and ran to where Takato and the others were fighting and he digivolved to Dorugamon, a beast Dragon Digimon in the Champion level. In a matter of seconds, he defeated LadyDevimon and the army and we escaped to the real world. But unfortunately, Hideo was captured by The Order of the Dark Eclipse.

One hour later, when I was at home I was playing the Digimon card game with Suzie. Then, someone knocked the door, it was Luna. I didn't know why, but I had the feeling that Suzie knew what she wanted to tell me and she left the room, as I noticed Luna's guilty face.

I'm sorry for what happened before. – I said.

No don't need to apologize, Yumi. – She said. - I'm the one who has to say sorry.-

What do you mean? I'm always so mean with you and you're always protecting me. It's just that I'm like that. I love soccer and boxing.-

Well, you're not 6 years old anymore, you're almost 10 and I think you're old enough to take care of yourself. And I found out that in the stadium there are individual boxing classes.-

You're telling me that I can go?-

With 1 condition: please take be careful. You know that boxing is a very violent sport.-

Thank you so much, sis!-

Finally, I hugged tightly my sister and then, she taught me how to use my Digivice and Digimon cards, along with Takato and Suzie.


	8. Act and make a difference

_I do not own the crests. Those belong to Akiyoshi Hongo, who created the Digimon's animes. I hope you enjoy this chapter :D_

* * *

Digital Dawn

**Chapter 8:** Act and make a difference

- Henry's POV -

In recess, Luna and I went to our lockers to looks for our math books, which we needed to, do our homework, because we decided to do our homework together. Suddenly, we heard a noise; it was Takato, who was being bullied by Nick and Eduard. Eduard grabbed Takato's neck and bumped him against a locker. Later, Nick began to violently beat him. Then, we saw Jeri, who was trying to stop the fight. Finally, Luna and I interfered.

That's enough! – I said, facing Sam.

Leave him alone or you mess with me, you freak! – Luna said, threatening Eduard.

There was a silence for a moment. Then, Eduard grabbed Luna's wrist tightly, trying to hurt her and pushed her towards him, clanging her waist.

I'll give you a friendly advice, Looney…- Eduard told Luna, seductively. - Don't reach too far out of your league.

Let me go, you idiot! – Luna exclaimed, as she kicked him and she ran to where Takato, Jeri and I were.

STOP IT! – Takato shouted, angrily. - You harass my cousin again and I kill you, you moron!

What's wrong, loser? Want to hit me? Do it, hit me, chicken! – Eduard said.

Let's leave them alone, Ed. – Nick interfered. - I don't think Takato will change in his life. On the contrary, he'll be a crybaby for the rest of his life. He's as weak, as all his friends.

Do you know you're digging yourself in your own grave? - Jeri said, annoyed.

I'm just wondering; how do you really feel, now that your mother is dead? – Nick continued. – No one forgets pain or suffering and you know you will always be afraid to be alone for the rest of your life.

After this, Jeri couldn't stand it anymore and tears began to get out of her eyes. So then, Takato took Jeri to his house and Luna and I went to my place.

- Takato's POV -

So then, Jeri and I arrived at home. After that, I took Jeri to my bedroom and gave her some handkerchiefs to blow her nose and clean her face. I was extremely angry and furious. Why they had to tease Jeri because her mother died when she was a kid? For what they harassed Luna? I was sick of being bullied all the time, just because I can't express my feelings and I cry easily, doesn't mean I'm a 'chicken' or a 'crybaby'. I was so furious, that I started kicking hardly my desk.

T-Takato… - Jeri whispered. - … Calm down, please... You don't have to worry about me…

I'm sick of this! – I exclaimed, extremely furious. – Why me? Why?

It's not your fault. They're jealous ... – She answered, as she got closer to me.

Of what? – I asked, as I got near to her.

The generous and kind that you are…

Then, I hugged Jeri tightly, then; I saw her beautiful hazel eyes and after that, I put both of my hands in her face, pulled her slowly to me and our when we closed our eyes, our lips locked, as we began to move our lips firmer and deeper.

Don't ever change… - Jeri said.

Some weeks later, things weren't going better, as I expected. Nick and Eduard were bullying me everywhere in the cafeteria, in the school corridor and even in class. I started getting into some serious problems, when I lost my temper; I fought in street fights, after school; to show them I wasn't a coward.

One day, after school, when I was fighting Nick, before I could hit me, Henry interfered and took me to his place. When we arrived at his place, we went to Henry's room.

What the heck is wrong with you? – He asked, furious. - It seems that you forgot the big problems that you got into!

What happened, Takatomon? – Guilmon asked, confused.

It's not my fault! – I said, annoyed. – Someone had to give them a lesson.

Cut it out already! It's really stupid what you're doing, Takato. Just because you want to prove that you're not a coward, that doesn't mean you have to get into streets fights.

But it not, they'll think I'm a coward…

Being brave doesn't mean, you're not afraid of anything… - Henry said.

It means to be determined and to fight for your biggest dream! – Guilmon finished.

You don't need to show anyone, that you're brave or not, because being brave comes from your own actions… - Henry finished. – Please, think of what Guilmon and I told you…

There was a silence for a moment. Henry and Guilmon's words were repeating in my head lots of times, as I took a deep breath.

Changing subject… - I said, smiling. – Where's your 'girlfriend'? I saw you guys' lots of times together…

First, Luna's not my 'girlfriend'. – Henry answered, turning red. – Second, we have been together very often because of homework and practical works and third, she's at Jeri's house, I think…

- Luna's POV -

After school, I went to Jeri's place. We were also going to meet Rika and Joanne there, for a pajama party. One hour later, when Joanne and Rika already arrived; I was silent, while Jeri talked about her first kiss with Takato. I was just wondering: what's my story? Who could be my parents?

Hey, Luna… - Rika said. – What's wrong?

You had been awfully quiet. – Jeri said.

I'm just wondering… - I answered, softly. - …about my story, who are my real parents and what happened to them…

Don't worry, Luna. – Joanne said. – I don't know anything about my parents either.

But that's weird… - Jeri said. – Don't you have any memories of them? A photo? Anything?

Nothing… - I answered. – I don't remember seeing them in my whole life.

I'm sure you're parents must be looking for you, somewhere. – Rika said, as she; along with the others hugged me.

Suddenly, we all heard a cell phone ringtone. When I realized it was from my cell phone, I answered it and it was Henry.

Thank goodness you answer! – He said.

Hey! Calm down! – I said, laughing. - It seems that you saw a ghost, by the sound of your voice!

Don't even joke about it! I called you millions of times and you didn't answer!

What happened?

We found a huge Devitamamon, destroying the center of the city…-

WHAT! I'm on my way! - I said, as turned my cell phone off and we all went to the center of the city.

When we arrived, we saw Justimon, MegaGargomon and Gallantmon fighting against the huge Devitamamon, who destroyed half of the street. So then, I biomerged with Tigramon to Thronmon. Then, Rika took Jeri and Joanne to find a place to hide.

So, then I joined the battle and attacked him, by helping Justimon; who was hurt. Then, we all combined our powers and attacked him. But, suddenly he vanished in the air.

Man, where did he go? – Ryo asked, confused.

It's impossible… - Henry said shocked. – He couldn't have disappeared like that!

When I found him… - Takato said, angrily. – I'll kill him!

Enough of masculinity, already! – I exclaimed, annoyed. – We have to find Devitamamon, before he finds Rika and the others!

Cut it out, Luna! – He answered. – Why don't you calm down a little bit? You're not the boss, here!

Hey! What's wrong with you? You should calm down!

ENOUGH YOU TWO! – Ryo interfered, shouted. – We don't have time for this!

After Ryo interfered, there was a silence for a moment. Suddenly, I started to have a terrible headache and started to have some strange visions, as I started to see blurry. Then, I felt the energy around me disappearing. Finally, I couldn't see anymore, as I heard voices.

- Takato's POV -

We couldn't believe what we saw. We could see how Thronmon returned to be Luna and Tigramon and how Luna fainted, falling hardly from the sky to the floor. So then, Ryo was trying to organize a plan to go for Luna and Devitamamon: supposedly, Ryo was going to find Devitamamon; Henry was going to look for Jeri and the others and I was going to stay with Luna.

NO! – I said, furious. – I'M SICK OF HIDING ALL THE TIME!

For mother's sake… - Henry said. – Now, we have to concentrate…

Henry, calm down. – Ryo said. – We'll do this: We'll first look for Luna and Tigramon, then we'll separate, but Takato will look for Devitamamon and I'll stay with Luna, ok?

Then, after a while of running, we found Tigramon with Luna, who was waking up. After that, when tried to help Luna to get up.

Jeri…Rika…Joanne…- She whispered. - … Devitamamon… danger…

To make Luna react, I slapped her lots of times until she calmed down. Finally, we could understand Luna's words.

Rika and the others are in danger… - Luna said. – This is all a dirty trick… he's toying with us…

Hold your horses, Luna! – Henry said. – What do you mean with 'he's toying with us'?

Devitamamon armed this plan to distract us and attack Jeri and the others… - She answered, as she gasped, in pain. - … the visions…

Ok! Calm down, Luna. – I said. – Don't worry! That won't happen.

Everything we'll be ok… - Henry said. - You need to take a rest now.

Don't worry, I'll stay with you. – Ryo said.

Thanks, guys… - Luna said, as Ryo helped her to get up.

So, we all continued with our plan and Ryo took Luna to a better place to hide. So then, I ran to the center of the city to look for Devitamamon. After that, when I returned to the same place as before, I screamed furious. I thought for a second that I was mad, because I started to see shadows everywhere and then, I heard Jeri's and Henry's voices.

WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? – I shouted. – SHOW YOURSELF!

Suddenly, I saw Henry running after Jeri, who was running in different directions. Then, behind them I saw Devitamamon, who tried to attack them with lasers, until I ran, got in the middle and let Devitamamon attack me to save them, as bloodstains spread in the air and then, I fell to the floor extremely hurt. After, the Devitamamon's next shot, Henry grabbed me and we hid behind a building. After that, Henry tried to help me to get up. But, we heard Jeri's cries for help and I tried to go to save her, but Henry stopped me.

You can't go. It's too dangerous. – Henry told me. – You're seriously injured.

But I have to do something! – I said, furious.

Don't you get that if you go you'll die? – He asked me annoyed.

AND DON'T YOU GET THAT IF I DON'T SAVE HER, SHE'LL DIE? – I shouted, tearfully. – DON'T YOU GET THAT I DON'T WANT TO LOSE HER!

After this, I ran away and this time, when I saw Devitamamon shooting laser to Jeri, I got in the middle and all those lasers hit me hardly, making me fall the floor. Then, I heard Jeri's and the others' voices, but could hear less and less, until only I could hear the silence surrounding me.

Suddenly, I saw a light beam falling from the sky, which made me hear again. As I woke up, I found a strange orange card with a symbol of a sun in it and I could see that my wounds disappeared. When I got up, I looked to the card; I couldn't believe it: That card was a crest's card. So then, Guilmon got up and Digimodified the card.

Digimodify! – I exclaimed, as I Digimodified the card. – Crest's card: activated!

Then, an orange beam of light surrounded Guilmon and me, as a huge tornado. After that, I opened my eyes and I felt a strange and powerful aura around me. For a second I thought that I biomerged with Guilmon, but I was wrong: thanks to the crest of courage, Guilmon and I were Grandismon.

So then, Guilmon and I as Grandismon, fought against Devitamamon. The battle was tough, but in a matter of 10 seconds, we finally won the battle.

I never felt so powerful and strong before and I knew it, because when you give your life for someone you love, you become stronger. That was what I learnt that day. You don't need to show anyone you're brave, being brave comes from your own actions.

- Jeri's POV -

The next day in school, when we were in recess; Henry, Luna, Takato and I were celebrating Takato's victory in the school corridor. We were making a picnic in the middle of the corridor and taking photos with my camera. Then, Eduard and Nick appeared laughing about our celebration.

You guys are a bunch of losers. – Eduard said, as we all stared at them.

What's wrong, Takato? – Nick asked him, laughing. – It seems that you didn't learnt what we told you.

Of course! – They both said, in chorus.

The problem is that… - Eduard said.

… He's a CHI-CKEN! – Nick answered.

Takato didn't answer them. He just slowly stood up and walked near them, as he smiled at them.

Oh really? – Takato said, calmed. – Thanks for the info!

Uh? – They asked, surprised.

HELLO! – Takato shouted, laughing – Earth calling you guys! HELLO!

Then, the rest of the kids in the corridor started laughing, including us. Nick and Eduard were so embarrassed that they walked away with their faces as red as tomatoes.

See, Takato? – I said. - I told you that you could do it!

I'm sorry about what happened these days, guys! – Takato said.

It's ok! – Luna said.

We're your friends! – Henry continued. – That's what counts!

Finally, we all left to Takato's house to continue with our celebration, the surprise party we made for him. I was really happy for Takato that day: he received his crest, he faced Eduard and Nick and he was my boyfriend and I was so proud of him.


	9. Save the Planet

Digital Dawn

**Chapter 9: **Save the planet.

- Joanne's POV -

Takato, Rika, Luna, Henry and I were at a music store, who one of Rika's mother's friends owned. Takato and the others always went there to practice and to write new songs for the CD. They were practicing one of their songs called 'Rebel '. The chorus of the song went like this:

I'm a rebel when I break the rules,

I'm a rebel when I follow my dreams,

I don't want to follow anyone else,

I just want to be myself,

To open my eyes once more.

You guys are so creative! – I said, as I clapped. – How many songs will be in the album?

Maybe 16 or 14. – Henry said.

We decided that in the CD, if we want, each of us will write a song and record it for the album. – Rika continued.

Really? – I asked. – Who's going to do that for now?

Luna and I. – Henry answered. – But Luna and Rika will sing a duet for now.

Hey, Luna… - Takato said. – Did you really write your song already?-

Yep, a month ago. – She answered.

What's its name? - He asked.

I'm sorry, Takato. But it's a surprise.-

Come on!-

My lips are sealed…-

Please…- Takato said, as he tried to convince Luna with a puppy face.

OK GUYS! – Rika interfered. – That's enough!-

Suddenly, I heard a strange noise behind. I quickly turned around, but I didn't say anyone besides us in the room.

Are you ok, Joanne? – Rika said.

Yeah! – I exclaimed. – I'm totally fine!-

At first, I thought that I was dreaming, but I was wrong. During the next days, I felt someone was following and watching me.

One day, when I was with Calumon, we were walking home after school. When I felt some footsteps, I turned around and kicked something behind me. Then, I realized 'that something' was a Kotemon, who I kicked rudely when I turned around.

I'm so sorry! – I apologized, as I helped him get up. – I didn't saw you!-

I'm fine! – Kotemon said. – It's my fault after all…-

What do you mean?-

By coincidence, are you Joanne?-

Yeah, that's me. How do you know?-

I need your friends and your help, please. – Kotemon said.

Then, I tried to call Takato and the others with my cell phone, but then, Henry answered me.

What's up, Joanne? – He asked.

Thank goodness you answer. – I said. – I found a Digimon.-

I'm on my way…-

There's no need to do that. He only needs our help.-

- Luna's POV -

So then; Takato, Rika, Henry, Joanne, Bo, Jeri, our partners and I, along with Kotemon, went to the Digital World to help him. But then, he took us to a really strange place. It looked like a destroyed forest with burning smell and smoke everywhere, because almost the whole place was burned.

What the heck happened here? – Henry asked, in shock.

A couple of days ago, RizeGreymon started attacking our town. He's looking for a very powerful gem. He thinks that it's hidden somewhere here, in our town. - Kotemon said.

But have you ever seen that gem before? Do you know where it is? – Luna asked.

Some say it is hidden in these lands. Others say that millions of years ago, its light saved us from the great destruction and mysteriously disappeared without leaving a clue… - Kotemon answered.

I still don't get it. – Takato said. – Why did you look for us?-

You're the only ones that can help us to save our town's environment from RizeGreymon. – He answered.

But can't you move to another town or village? – Bo asked.

Unfortunately, we can't. As few villages, we were born from deleted information, we can't leave our home…-

But you can't give up like that… - Henry said, as Takato and I stopped him.

Let's talk… - Takato said.

After this, Henry, Takato and I went outside to convince Henry to forget about Kotemon's village.

We can't make them leave their village. – Takato said. – What they do it's not our business.-

It's unfair for them to be left without a home. – Henry said. – That's why they called us.-

Henry, we have a mission already… - I interfered. - … we have to find all the crests and save both worlds.-

It's better for us to leave. – Takato said.

WE HAVE TO HELP THEM IN SOMEWAY! – Henry yelled. – I KNOW WE CAN!-

So then, we stared at Henry in shock. I never saw Henry so angry before, angry because he knew the way to help others because for him, sometimes we must help others first rather than ourselves.

So, we decided to stay and help Kotemon rebuild his town. For that, Henry organized a pro-ecological intervention to save the town's environment, by putting out the flames, planting flowers, plants, large trees and fruits.

Suddenly, fire balls came from nowhere and were destroying the trees again. So then, we all ran away, except for Henry and Terriermon, who were still facing RizeGreymon.

- Henry's POV -

Although Takato and the others were running away, I stayed still were I was standing in the same place as before, which wasn't damaged by RizeGreymon's fireballs.

Get out of my way, you fool! – He said.

Or what? – I said.

Furious, RizeGreymon attacked me with fireballs, but I didn't move. I stayed still, facing him, while Takato and the others watched everything in shock.

I-It can't be… - He whispered. - … a fool boy can't stand against my attacks…-

I won't let you destroy their town! – I exclaimed, as he fired me and heard voices behind me.

Suddenly, before the fireballs burned me, a purple light beam appeared, transforming into a purple card with a strange symbol. As I remembered when Takato received his crest's card, I Digimodified my card. Then a purple light surrounded Terriermon and I, making us merge into one Digimon: CyborgRapidmon. Then, as I felt a powerful energy around me, I realized that the card I received was the Crest's card of Knowledge. So, it was extremely easy to defeat RizeGreymon and to save Kotemon's planet.

So then, we returned to the real world, we were going to the music store to compose the last song for our CD. Then, a man dressed in black stopped us, before we could continue.

Excuse me, kids. – He said. – Who of you is Luna Takuan?-

That's me, sir. – She answered.

Come with me, please. – He said, as he grabbed her arm and took her away.

- Luna's POV -

So then, we arrived at an office. Then, he made me sit down and he started to look for something in bookshelf. Finally, he put a folder in the desk and sat down.

Excuse me, but who are you? – I asked.

My name is Fumio Watanabe. – He answered. – I'm the secretary of Juvenile Court.

What do you want from me?-

Have you ever wanted to know about your real parents?-

Of course I do!-

Then, Watanabe opened the folder and got an old photo from it and gave it to me. In the picture, I saw a young couple with a brown-haired girl and a blue-haired girl. Then, I realized that the kid's parents were my real parents!

Well, your parents were a couple of very famous travelers. After your sister was born, they had to leave you and your sister at your grandma's home, because of a very important business trip for a time. Some months later, they mysteriously disappeared. – He said.

What happened to them? – I asked.

No knew nothing about them, before this…-

After that, he took out an old newspaper clipping. I was in shock when I read this:

8th October, 1998

**A MYSTERIOUS DISSAPPEARANCE AND DEATH**

Today, at dawn, the Takuan travelers; Hikaru and Daichi Takuan, were found dead at a Junkyard, after they mysteriously disappeared 4 months ago. The reasons of their death are unknown. It's probably because of an accident or a murderer.

They died… 6 years ago… - I could only said. - … Why no one told me about it?-

We found out today that you and your sister are the Takuan's daughters. – He answered. – I'm really sorry about your parents.-

It's ok… - I said, as I left.

3 hours later, I was at the music store with Takato and the rest of the band to compose the last song for the CD. While the others were discussing about it, I had some visions strange visions about how my parents died, but it was blurry and I couldn't understand it.

LUNA! – Takato shouted. – For mother's sake! Give us a little of attention at least. You're part of the band, too!-

I'm sorry… I… - I said.

I don't you, Luna, but I'm sick of this! Stop worrying about your parents. That happened **6 years ago**. Just forget about it! You'll never grow up, if you continue complaining like a baby, so cut it out, for once.-

YOU CUT IT OUT! – I shouted, furious. – I'M SICK OF YOU, TAKATO. OF YOU CRITICIZING WHAT I DO, WHAT I DON'T DO! PUT YOURSELF IN MY PLACE ONCE IN YOUR LIFE! AT LEAST YOUR PARENTS ARE ALIVE! AT LEAST YOU KNOW WHO THEY ARE, WHERE DO YOU COME FROM AND YOU'RE STORY. I NEVER KNEW MY PARENTS…-

Luna! – Henry interrupted. – Calm down!-

… Specially, I don't know my story… - I finished, as I slammed the door.

I left the room as quick as I could. I didn't know what to do. I was furious and sad at the same time. 6 years ago, my parents died and I never knew about it. The only thing I could was to kick the drum kit and runaway from the music store.


	10. The Disappearance

Digital Dawn 

**Chapter 10: **The Disappearance.

- Tigramon's POV -

I could sense Luna's emotions when she slept. Her anger and sadness because of her parent's death, because she kept her feelings for herself and suffered a lot because of that. Then, Luna woke up, silently ate breakfast and put on her casual winter clothes: a dark grey long-sleeved Evanescence T-shirt, which she wore under a pale pink jean jacket, a black mini-skirt with tulle, black fishnet stockings and pink studded ballerina type sneakers. She grabbed her black Jansport backpack and put on her the earphones of her pink iPod, which it's music's volumes was high and Luna was listening _Tourniquet by Evanescence_, her favourite band. When she got outside the house, I stopped her.

Where you're going? – I asked her.

To school, Tigramon. – She answered, harshly, as she took the earphones out of her ears.

But it's 5:00 AM! – I answered.

I don't care. – Luna finished, as she left to school and put on the earphones in her ears, again.

Some minutes later, I was with Terriermon in the school's entrance. Then, when I saw Luna passing nearby, I had a worried face.

What's Luna doing here at this hour? – Terriermon asked in shock.

I don't have no idea. – I said. – But I have a bad feeling about this…-

Poor Luna. She must be traumatized after what happened.-

I know…-

Suddenly, I saw a strange black smoke was slowly surrounding Luna and then, Terriermon and I saw how she vanished in the air.

Did you see what I saw? – Terriermon asked, shocked.

Yeah, no doubt… - I said, as I started to get up. - I think we should tell the others…-

During the next hours, we looked for Takato and the others to tell them what happened. When we finally found Takato and Yumi, we tried to tell them what happened, but they didn't listen to us because they were going to school. After that, we found Guilmon, Coronamon, Renamon and Calumon and we told them what happened. And finally, we returned to school and found Henry taking with Takato. After that, Henry left and he sat down in a bench, he looked depressed and sad, so we hid behind a bush.

We have to tell Henry! – Terriermon whispered. - He must know about it!-

You're such an idiot sometimes! – I exclaimed, whispering. - How we're going to tell him that Luna disappeared from nowhere?-

WHAT? – Henry asked, shocked as he turned around and saw us. – LUNA DISAPPEARED?-

There was a silence for a moment, when Henry was staring at us, angrily. So then, we went to where Luna disappeared to explain Henry what happened.

Will you guys tell me what happened? – Henry asked, angrily. – Where is Luna? What happened to her?-

Well… - I said, as I took a deep breath. - … today, Luna started acting really strange. First, she woke up one hour earlier than usual to go to school and then, when we were at school, I could see a strange black smoke was surrounding her and then, when the smoke was gone she was gone…-

We couldn't see her anymore… - Terriermon finished. - … we tried to tell Takato and the others, but they didn't listen to us. We could only tell Guilmon and the others…-

Where she would go… - Henry said, as he sat down and quickly got up. – What the heck? – Then, we turned around, looking at here he sat down and saw Luna's necklace. – This is… Luna's necklace…-

- Henry's POV -

So then, after finding Luna's necklace, we went to my place to ask my dad to analyze the necklace. After we arrived, I gave it to dad and he analyzed with a computer.

No… It can't be… - Dad exclaimed, as he read the results.

What's wrong, dad? – I asked.

According to the results, Luna isn't in the real world or the Digital World. -

Do the results say where she is?-

No, all the results are classified as unknown.-

After hearing this, I made silence and stared worriedly at dad. Then, I looked to the floor in depression.

There are chances that she can return or not? – I asked, softly.

I'm sorry, Henry… - Dad answered. – But it's impossible for Luna to return, there's nothing else we can do…-

I couldn't stand it anymore. I ran away as fast as I could with tears getting out of my eyes. Jaarin and Suzie tried to convince me to stop worrying about what happened.

Please, Henry, stop! – Jaarin said. – There's nothing you can do to help her!-

Jaarin is right. – Suzie said. – What would you win by looking for her if you don't know where she is? She's…-

SHE'S** NOT GONE!** – I shouted to Suzie, tearfully - SHE CAN'T BE GONE!-

But, Henry…-

**LEAVE ME ALONE!**-

So then, I ran away from home and went to a little beach in town, where I desperately looked for her. After that, I couldn't anything that cry in despair, as Terriermon and Tigramon arrived.

Don't give up… - Tigramon said. – She must be somewhere…-

What do you expect me to do? – I asked her, tearfully. – It's too late to help her know… I can't do anything for her…-

You're not going to give up just like that, are you? – Terriermon asked me. – She needs you, Henry.-

She's gone for good, Terriermon…-

Then, I could see Terriermon and Tigramon staring to each other. After this, Terriermon walked near me and looked at me for some seconds.

What do you really feel for Luna, Henry? – Terriermon asked. – Tell me the truth.-

I know Luna really well. – Tigramon said. – She must have the same feelings for you.-

I…I… - I started to say, as my tears were wetting the sand. - … I love her, Terriermon… I really love her! I don't want to lose her… I don't know what would do, if she's gone…-

Suddenly, a strange red portal appeared in the sky, where I could see Luna being tied by a strange rope with thorns. So, I dried my eyes and digivolved with Terriermon to CyborgRapidmon and entered the portal along with Tigramon.

When we entered the portal, we saw a Dexmon attacking Luna by trying to electrocute her. Then, we interfered and attacked Dexmon, fiercely. After this, Dexmon disappeared in the air and Luna was finally free, but she was unconscious and seriously hurt. When I grabbed her, I could see that she had huge bloody wounds on her arms, legs, shoulders and face.

Then, a large hole in the thorny wall was opened and we are sucked into space. We tried to escape, but Terriermon and I returned to our original form and we finished in the space, as I saw black.

- Luna's POV -

When I looked at the sea, I did not only hear the sound of the waves, I also had some visions of something like my parent's death. It was a strange feeling; because I felt that I was there, hearing their voices screaming for help, until I felt Henry's hand in my shoulder.

Hey, are you ok? – He asked me, softly. – What's wrong?-

I'm just wondering… - I answered, slowly. – What does being a Digimon Tamer mean? What's the real meaning of it?-

We're fighting to…-

Fighting for what? I have been fighting my whole life, Henry. I'm sick of fighting. I just want to enjoy life, it's not so complicated!-

But don't give up… continue fighting!-

I-I can't! – I said, as tears came out of my eyes. - I'm sick of this! Sick of this war! Sick of fighting! Sick of seeing visions with no sense! Why do we have to suffer like this! I didn't choose this! I didn't choose to be special!-

After this, I started crying and then Henry surrounded me with both of his arms and hugged me tightly.

I-I can't continue anymore… - I said, tearfully. - I can't …-

It's ok… - He whispered. - … I'm with you…-

There was a silence for a moment. As my tears continued wetting Henry's T-shirt, I started trembling and I took a deep breath, as I started to straighten slowly. Then, Henry grabbed my hand and started moving really near to me. Then, when I realized what he was trying to do, I quickly stepped backwards, but he didn't realize my hand.

I'm sorry, Henry – I said. – But I can't. I don't want lose anyone else.-

Trust me, Luna. – He said, looking at me. – Let me help you.-

No, I don't want to lose you … I can't … I…-

Before I could finish, Henry leaned more near me, surrounded his arms around my waist and then, his lips quickly locked mine.

Suddenly, my heart started beating crazily and I turned red, as I slowly closed my eyes. After that, Henry's lips began to move gently over mine, as I moaned and I surrounded my arms around his neck. I hardly believed it, it was my first kiss. It seemed to last forever. Finally, we both slowly stepped backwards, looking at each other, with our cheeks were red.

Now, we're all in this together, Luna. – He said, smiling.

Then, we heard a strange noise coming from the bushes. We turned around and we saw Dexmon, firing lasers. As he attacked us, lasers hurt my arm and it hurt it me so much that I couldn't move. Although I was hurt, I was firing laser beams to Dexmon, but Henry interfered in the middle, putting his arm in front of me to protect me.

What you're doing? – I asked.

You can't fight in those conditions, Luna. – He said. – You're really hurt.-

Don't worry about me, just run away. Now!-

Henry didn't listen to me. He tried to digivolve with Terriermon to CyborgRapidmon, but they couldn't, because Dexmon tried to fire a laser to Henry, but as he dodged it, the laser hit his Digivice and it flew in the air.

Suddenly Dexmon disappeared in a black smoke and we couldn't see him anymore. Suddenly, I heard a noise and when I turned around, I saw Dexmon firing a laser and Henry interfering in the middle, receiving the laser. Before Dexmon could attack Henry again, I got in the middle and stopped him.

What you're doing, Luna? – Tigramon said.

Get out of there! – Terriermon said, as he tried to wake up Henry, who was seriously hurt and unconscious.

After this, Dexmon attacked Henry again, but I used my energy bolts to defend myself, creating a huge energy field.

STOP! – I shouted. – LEAVE HIM ALONE!-

Get out of my way, you fool! – He said.

You will have to go through my first. Do whatever you want with me, but don't hurt Henry.-

You're such a fool. Why would you give up your life like that? – Dexmon said, as he fired me.

**BECAUSE I LOVE HIM!** – I exclaimed, as I created a strange pink light with my hands, which protected me from the lasers. - **I LOVE HIM!**-

Suddenly, the light became a strange pink card with a symbol similar the sun. Then, I Digimodified the card and with Tigramon, we unified together, digivolving to Amerissmon. I felt the beautiful breeze of the wind, surrounding me. I was surprised of our powers. I never felt so much power before, because when we fought against Dexmon, we defeated him in a matter of minutes. But unfortunately, we couldn't resist so much power and we returned to our original forms.

After this, I saw Terriermon with Henry, who didn't wake up. He was seriously hurt: Part of his mouth was bleeding, as well as his face and body. Then, I stared at Terriermon, who was trying to help Henry to breath.

This is not good… - Terriermon said, desperately. – He's not breathing, Luna.-

This is my entire fault… - I said, looking at the unconscious Henry. - If I weren't here, none of this had happened.-

There's still a chance, Luna. – Tigramon told me. – Use your powers.-

I can't! It's too dangerous.-

You can do it, Luna. You just have to pass your energy to Henry's body.-

So then, I followed Tigramon's instructions. I put my hands in Henry's neck and closed my eyes, trying to concentrate. Then, I could feel my energy passing from my body to his body. When I couldn't resist anymore, a strange sphere surrounded us, making us disappear.

- Henry's POV -

One hour later, I was walking in the beach where I previously disappeared. Then, when I saw Luna sitting in front of the sea reading a letter, I walked to where she was and sat next to her.

So, in the end, you received the letter, right? – I asked her.

How do you know that? – Luna asked, surprised.

Watanabe has been looking for you the entire day to give it to you. Supposedly, this letter was written by your parents in the day they left Yumi and you at your grandma's place. So, he gave it to Yumi, then to Takato and then to you. See? We told you that there was an explanation to all this.-

Yeah, you're right…-

What does it say?-

So then, Luna moved closer to me, so I could read the letter and then she read the letter to me:

_**Dear Luna,**_

_**We're really sorry that we left without telling you and your sister goodbye. Unfortunately, we won't see each other for an extremely long time. Please understand that the reason we left wasn't because of you or your sister.**_

_**We wish we could be with you to say you goodbye in your first day in Kindergarten.**_

_**We wish we could be with you to see you growing up.**_

_**And we wish we could see you becoming a little charming woman, who'll find sooner or later the love of her life.**_

_**Remember, you have a long life that awaits you and you must live it.**_

_**We love you,**_

_**Mom and dad.**_

Then, I noticed that Luna was extremely distracted, as she put away her letter. So then, I put my hand on her shoulder to make her react.

Earth calling Luna! – I exclaimed. – Are you ok?-

Yeah! I'm fine! I was just thinking about… - She answered, bashfully.

About what?-

About what happened between us in the other world…-

After Luna said this, I knew perfectly what she was talking about. I started turning red, getting nervous and running my fingers through my hair, as I remembered when I kissed Luna.

Well, I…I… - I could only said, nervously.

You don't need to explain nothing, Henry. – She answered softly, as her pale cheeks turned pink as roses. – I don't know you, but after that kiss, I felt that we're not just friends anymore. What do you think?-

Yeah, lots of 'things' are happening between us, Luna.-

Can I ask you a favor?-

Sure!-

Please, don't tell anyone about this… at least for now. I don't know why, but I'm having some really strong feelings for you, feelings that are really hard for me to hide.-

OK! It'll be our secret for now, I promise. By the way, I also feel something for you, something really strong.-

Finally, we left the beach, smiling at each other, as I asked myself lots of questions: Is love really that strong? What does it mean loving others? Can love open portals to other worlds? Can only a kiss change everything? What does being in love mean?


	11. Ghost girl

Digital Dawn

**Chapter 11: **Ghost girl

- Akemi's POV -

I was walking down the street in the silent and starry night, as I took a note from a pocket of my hooded light brown jacket. Then, I opened it, took out my round white Wayfarers sunglasses, put it away and read the note silently. It said this:

_Akemi:_

_I need to talk with you as soon as possible. Meet me at the Central Park of Shinjuku at 9:30 PM. Don't let anyone see you. I must talk with you __alone__._

_See you,_

_Alice._

I hope she didn't forget about it…- I thought, impatient.

Suddenly, I heard the sound of wind and leaves behind me. When I turned around, I saw someone appearing in the air.

It was a girl with a weak, slim figure. She had silky, long blonde hair tied up with two black bows in pigtails and long bangs reaching her wide, icy blue, below her dark circles. She also had porcelain white skin to match it with an angelic child-like, thin face with high cheek bones and tad thin lips. The girl was dressed in an old-fashioned Gothic Lolita style: A long-sleeved black dress with a bell-like end and a white ruffle in the middle of the dress; which connected with a dark grey corset, black leggings and black Mary Jane-like shoes. She also wore a black chocker, which had a black ruby in the center of it and a silver cross around her neck.

It was Alice McCoy, Dolphin McCoy's granddaughter. In the year 2001, when she was recently 11 years old; Alice was electrocuted to death, by a scanner which trapped her invented by his grandfather, because a glitch interfered in its system and in the end, he couldn't save her at time. Although Alice was physically eleven years old, she was biologically 13 years old. Now, she would be called a ghost.

This is serious, Akemi. – The ghost girl said, with her childlike voice – What we do to help them? -

You must protect them from Ravemon and his army. – I answered. – I'm unable to use my powers in their complete potential.

Then, when she stared at me, I knew she was confused. So, I took a photo out of my pocket and I showed it her. In the photo, we could see Rika, Luna, Jeri and Joanne. In the photo, Luna and Joanne were circled, so Alice could realize they were the ones she should protect. Then, I gave her the photo and finally, she left; vanishing in the air as my huge feathering wings opened and I flew away.

- Rika's POV -

Takato, Henry and I had been in Guilmon's hideout, waiting for Luna since half an hour. While Takato and Henry were eating their lunch with Terriermon and Guilmon, I was staring at my clock. I was impatient, angry; because Luna should have arrived since half an hour and what was worst was that she got us all into big trouble.

Finally, I heard some footsteps coming from far away; it was Luna. When I saw her, I tried to control her burning anger inside me.

Sorry I'm late! - She said, nervously. - I had a little problem!-

Yeah, whatever. – I snapped. - How strange that you always have an excuse, right?-

After hearing this, everybody made silence, even Guilmon and Terriermon, who stopped playing to see what was happening.

W…what do you mean? - Luna asked, softly.

You know perfectly what I'm talking about! First, you're fury almost destroyed a whole school; second, because you visited Henry in his quarantine when he was a vampire, he almost kills you when he was possessed and then, you disappear without leaving any clue…-

RIKA! – Takato interfered. - Calm down! That's enough! -

No, Takato. - I said. - Luna needs to understand where her place is.-

I know where my place is! – Luna exclaimed.

Oh, really? - I asked her, sarcastically. - If you really knew where your place is, you wouldn't try to change the past. But of course, as you're so stubborn, you can't admit your parents are **dead**.-

After this, Luna stood still and tensioned, as her brown eyes changed to completely white eyes. Then, before she could try to punch me, Henry quickly grabbed her wrists. But still, she was struggling with Henry, so he could let her go.

Pathetic. You can't even punch me. – I said, giving her an evil smile.

SHUT UP! CUT IT OUT! – She screamed, as she was still struggling with Henry. - YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME!-

That's the only thing you've got to say? You're so naïve.-

STOP FIGHTING YOU TWO! - Takato shouted. - We don't have time for this!-

Takato's right. – Henry continued. - We need to concentrate on searching for the rest of the crests.-

Please! – I said, angrily. - She doesn't even care about it!-

Give her a second chance, Rika. – Takato said.

How can you be so sure? – I asked.

Cut it out. - Luna snapped, softly. - Even if I'm not helping so much, you don't have to insult me that way…-

After hearing Luna's words, I turned to her. I could see her white eyes turning brown again, but her face turned red of shame and she had her eyes closed tight, as she seemed she wanted to cry or run away. After this, Henry finally let Luna go.

- Luna's POV –

One week passed since the fight between Rika and I. Since that day, we didn't talk to each other, and when it came to a reunion with Takato and the others, I tried to avoid her as much as possible.

One day, we had another reunion at Rika's house, to discuss the plan on how we were going to find the rest of the crests.

There's only one problem to resolve…- Henry said. - How do we get the crests before Ravemon and his army?-

Too bad we don't have an "intention tracker" on our side! – Takato exclaimed.

Too bad we don't have a reliable seer on our side. - Rika said, glaring at me. - Right, Luna?-

Instead of starting a fight, I firmly stood up and walked to where Rika was sitting.

Do you mind? - I asked her. - I need to talk with you for a minute.-

Sorry, but don't you notice we're all in the middle of something? - Rika answered, sarcastically.

No, now. – I answered.

So then, Rika stood up and we both went to another room. I locked the door to make sure that Takato or Henry didn't spy on us.

Was it necessary to lock the door? – She asked annoyed.

Yeah, 'cause this is between you and I, not anyone else. - I said, harshly.

So, why did we came here in the first place?-

Because of what happened yesterday. What's your problem with me, Rika? What did I do to you?-

Isn't it obvious?-

When she asked me that, she tried to open the door, but before she could, I slammed strongly the door.

Oh, you're so not going anywhere! - I warned her. - I didn't finish yet!-

So? - Rika asked.

I don't know, but whatever your problem is, don't involve me in it. Just leave me alone, got it?-

After this, I opened the door, we both left the room and sit on our respective places, as Takato, Henry, Terriermon, Guilmon and Renamon stared at us.

Suddenly, our Digivices got an activity. When I grabbed mine, it said there was a strong vibrating energy nearby.

Takato, Henry, Rika and I, along with our partners followed the map's instructions and we arrived at the Central Park of Shinjuku, but when we were there, there was no sign of the energy in the Digivice's map. Then, we heard an earth cracking noise, dividing the ground in halfs. We were divided in two groups, Takato, Guilmon, Henry and Terriermon in one group and the worst of all, Rika, Renamon, Tigramon and I in the another group in somewhat of an island.

Hey, we should try to look for Takato and Henry…- I only said.

Good idea. – Rika agreed. – Let's separate.-

So then, I just walked away, along with Tigramon. I felt so dumb; I just invented the plan to stay away from Rika, before we started to fight, again. Then, I started to see blurry and see visions again in seconds. Just as I suspected, the visions of my parents' death again and again. So, I stopped walking and I put my hand in my head, to see the visions clearly, but it didn't work.

Suddenly, a strong wind blew in the air, as I heard the sound of silence. Then, something appeared beside me in the air; it was a girl in her eleven's, dressed in black, with some hints of white. She was very small, only about 5'1". Also, she was very pixie-like, fragile and skinny in build, with very white porcelain skin, so she wore pale grey pearl eye shadow and pale red lipstick with her dark circled, slanted icy blue eyes and tad thin lips. Her hair was very light blond, tied up with two black ribbons in pigtails.

You should return with your friend, you know. - She said, softly. - This isn't the safest place to walk in.

I'm looking for the rest of my friends, who are gone. - I answered.

Are you really looking for them? Or you're just trying to avoid her? –

What do you mean?

You can't avoid her forever. Why don't you try to fix your problem with her and end of the situation?

I was silent for a moment. I started to think of what happened with Rika and what I did. Even if she didn't treat me so nice, I was wrong too; I had to try to apologize, instead of making things worse.

Excuse me, but what's your name? - I asked confused.

Alice McCoy. – She said.- I'm a ghost.-

Thanks, Alice. I have to go now. - I said, as I ran in the opposite direction.

- Rika's POV –

Good to see you again, Alice! – I said. - Sorry about what happened to you.

Don't worry about it! – She answered, smiling.

After hearing this, I looked silently to the floor and sighed. Those were the words that Luna told me all the time.

You're sad about what happened with your friend? – Alice asked.

She's not…- I said, confused. – Wait, how do you know?

Even if I'm a ghost, I can sense your feelings like the wind blowing in the air.-

Damn it! I so insulted her… but I just wanted to help her and I just made things worst. She probably hates me now.-

How can you know? You can't say because you haven't tried yet. She'll give a second chance.-

Yeah, you're right. I have to try.-

So then, I ran in an opposite direction. When I arrived, I found Luna and Tigramon, sitting in front of a campfire.

Come on, Rika.- Luna said.- You must be tired.-

I sat down next to her. There was a silence for a moment. I didn't know where to start; I bullied her, insulted her and even made fun of her, so I had to apologize in some way. But before I could say something, Luna talked first.

This is my entire fault, sorry. - She said, embarrassed.

Why? I was the one who messed up the whole thing.- I said, softly.- I didn't mean to treat you that way.-

What do you mean?-

The reason I got mad at you was because of your disappearance last week. It's just that, you don't have to do it everything by yourself, Luna. I just wanted to find a way to help you, but I just messed everything out. I'm sorry.-

Thanks a lot, but it's too dangerous what I have myself into. I don't want to lose anyone and Henry almost dies, when he tried to save me.-

But Luna, you're not alone; you have Takato, Tigramon, Henry… and me…-

So…friends again?-

Yeah! - Rika answered, as we hugged each other. - You know, I think we can be best friends, what do you think?-

Yeah, no problem! - Luna answered, smiling.

I promise I'll be always if you need me. - Rika continued.

Suddenly, a blue light was shinning in Rika's chest, forming into a blue card with a symbol in its back, it was a crest.

Then, we all heard a whipping noise coming nearby, as Grandismon and CyborgRapidmon, fell hardly to the floor, transforming into Takato, Guilmon, Henry and Terriermon again. Then, as Takato and the others ran to where we were, and Rika and Renamon Digimodified the card and digivolved to Mandalamon to fight against the Chameleonmon.

Then I heard a familiar soft voice in my head, as I saw the battle.

I'm so happy that you guys returned to be friends! - It said.

I tried to contact with her through my mind.

How can you do that? – I asked, her confused.

I can read others' minds and contact with you through telepathy. - Alice said. –

Only with me?-

Yes, only with you, Luna. You're the only one who can contact with me mentally.-

Why I'm the only one who can do that?-

You're special, Luna. You are the key to the universe's hope of surviving this war.-

Alice's last words left me terrified for five seconds. Then, I looked at Mandalamon, as she fought against Chameleonmon.

Should I interfere? - I asked Alice, as I contact with her through my mind, once again; scared.

No. – She answered. - This is Rika's battle. Each of you had your own battle, after winning your crests. She deserves that chance – After this she disappeared, as I could see.

So, in the end Mandalamon won the battle and she magically transported all of us to the real world. Later, walking late at a silent night, Rika and I couldn't stop taking, when Henry and Takato where far behind us.


	12. Lost In Outerland, Part I

Digital Dawn

**Chapter 12:** Lost in Outerland (Part I).

- Luna's POV -

I constantly gasped for air, as I quickly ran in the garden; full of black roses. I weakly fell to the floor; then I observed my hands, that were dirty, full of dust and burned like fire. As I heard a whisper behind my back, I tried to run away, but my feet were stuck to the floor. I could see a pair of huge, shimmering eyes that were coming closer at every second. With no escape, I closed strongly my eyes and screamed as loud as I could.

NO! STAY AWAY FROM ME! –

I quickly got up from my bed, as I opened my eyes. I saw my room; it was just a nightmare, another one…

Sis! – Yumi exclaimed, as she opened the door. - What's going on? What was that?

I couldn't answer my sister's question; I just look down in shame. It wasn't the first time that I had that kind of dreams; it was always the same place.

It's another nightmare, isn't it? - Takato asked, as he sat on my bed, next to me. – Something isn't right, Luna. If you need to tell me something, just do it, ok?-

Ok…- I answered. – I'm sorry. I didn't know you cared so much about me.

Of course I do! You're my cousin. I'm not leaving you behind.-

Then, someone knocked the door, as Yumi, Dorumon and Guilmon entered the door.

Sis, Henry's here. He wants to see you. - Yumi said, softly.

Let him in, Yumi. – I told her giving her a smile.

After that; Yumi, Guilmon and Dorumon left the room, as Henry and Terriermon entered.

I could see him, as he run his fingers through his messy, but really untidy dark blue hair. His almond-shaped grey eyes looked like a pair of tiny stones from far away. He was wearing pale green pajamas, a pair of socks and sky blue slippers.

You're better, now? – He asked.

I think it's better to leave you guys alone for a while, right? – Takato interrupted, as he stared at Terriermon and Tigramon. – The three of us have things to do…-

Both of Terriermon and Tigramon directly followed Takato and slammed the door.

I stared at Henry for some seconds, until I saw the alarm clock: it was 2:00 AM.

Sorry. – I said embarrassed. - You must be really tired right now…-

Don't worry, it's not a great deal.- He said, as he sat next to me.- What's happening to you right now, is much worst.-

Without an answer, I leaned closer to Henry, as he surrounded me with his arms.

Dad brought a doctor so he could analyze you. He mostly deals with paranormal and sleepwalking cases.-

What now? – I exclaimed, confused. - I'm a psychic; and now these visions with no sense! Why I'm seeing this things?-

For a moment, mixed thoughts were going through my mind, as I softly blushed.

_I love Henry, but I wish I had the courage to tell him how I feel._ – I thought.-

He gently pried me off of him and held me out, trying to see my face.

I'm here for you. Don't forget that – He said, as our eyes met. I saw his hands, on my shoulders and my hands were gently scraping his chest.

I inclined closer to Henry, until my forehead leaned on his. I strongly closed my eyes, feeling a burning sensation on my cheeks, I was turning red. I couldn't control myself; my heart racing or any of my emotions.

Then, I surprised myself by gently kissing Henry on the lips. It felt so soft, that I thought I was dreaming. Then, I pulled away slowly, but my eyes were still closed. Maybe moments could have passed, but it was an eternity for me.

Sorry. – I said, with my head down. - I don't know what come ov…-

He didn't let me finish. His lips crushed mine, as he stretched his arms to reach my hands, grabbing them tightly, just as my lips were moving with his. Before he could pull me away, we were both scared by Takato's voice, which was calling us from the living room and coming closer and closer.

HENRY! LUNA! ARE YOU GUYS THERE OR NOT? MR. WONG IS WAITING FOR BOTH OF YOU DOWNSTAIRS! HURRY UP! - He shouted sticking to the door, luckily without opening the door.

When we both got scared, we fell out of my bed, rolling and we fell hardly to the floor, causing the whole room to vibrate.

Guys, what's going on? - Takato asked confused.

Nothing! I just tripped! - I said. - We're coming in two minutes.-

OK! –He said- I'll wait for you guys downstairs.-

After I heard him leave, I took a deep breath; I was relieved. But I didn't realize that Henry was in top of me. When, I stared at him, his cheeks turned red and he got up, so I did and we both went downstairs.

- Joanne's POV -

So, what did Mr. Wong tell you? - I asked Luna.

Not a big deal – She said annoyed- He thinks my visions might be a consequence of my parents' death.-

Pathetic. – Rika exclaimed. – No offense, but last time, you looked like shit when you woke up. - I nodded.

Yeah, I know – I said as I shook some loose strands of my hair out of my face.-

But what did you see? - Takato asked. Luna opened her backpack and took a notebook of it.

Takato opened the notebook and observed carefully Luna's pictures, as Jeri and I walked near Takato to take a look at her notebook. I was freaked out; Luna's drawings scared the hell out of me. Some of them were winter forests, drowned bodies in seas, eyes crying tears of blood, moons, broken mirrors and chairs with rotating moments, were most of the drawings I saw.

Oh my god! - Takato exclaimed.

Why are you seeing these things? – I asked Luna.

I don't know…- She answered, turning around slowly. Then, she ran away.

We followed her until she stopped running. We saw she was sitting on her knees, observing a small rabbit with red fur and black eyes.

_That's kinda weird._ - I thought, curiously. -_ Rabbits don't have red fur…_-

Then, we started to bend until we were sitting on our knees, observing the strange red rabbit.

Hey there, little guy – Jeri said, smiling at the rabbit. - Did you lose your mommy?-

Wait a sec, Jeri – Luna said. - There's something weird about this rabbit. Usually, rabbits don't have red fur. - She touched its fur- But its fur seems natural…- Then, Luna fell to the floor and her eyes were white. I was freaked out.

As, she slowly tried to get up, her eyes were turning to its natural color and when she was already standing still, Luna was glaring at the rabbit.

Luna, what's going on? - Henry asked, as Luna tiptoed slowly to where Henry and the rabbit were. We heard a crack.

Shit…- Luna said, as she looked to the ground. - Everyone start getting up slowly, without making any noise.

What are you talking about? - I asked.

It's a tr…- Luna said, being cut off when a huge hole opened in the grass and we quickly fell in it; quicker than a thunder.

Everything slowly turned black.

- Luna's POV-

As I slowly opened my eyes, I realized I wasn't in the forest, because of the soft floor I was laying on; soft as velvet. I looked at the cloudy sky, as snowflakes gently touched my face. I got up and saw the landscape for a couple of seconds; I was at a forest, which trees didn't have any leaves at all and the floor was actually covered by layers of snow. When I shook my legs, I looked down to clean my studded sneaker- like ballerinas.

LUNA! – A voice called. When I look backwards I saw Rika waving at me.

I quickly ran to where Rika was and hugged her. After that, I looked at the cloudy purple sky. I knew there was something strange about the place where we were. It looked so familiar to me. Then, I looked at Rika, who had Jeri behind her, who had an expression full of sadness.

What happened? - I asked confused- What's going on?

Joanne disappeared. - Rika answered sadly- The guys left to look for her.-

But Rika…- Jeri interrupted – It was been a while since they left. Why didn't they come back?

Suddenly, we heard some screams and something falling to the snow and a big amount of snow fell from a tree.

Girls! Stop running! – A male voice demanded. – We have to go back home!

We turned around and we saw Ryo running after Suzie, Yumi, Ai and Mako with their partners. The four of them laughed when Ryo tripped to the snow. Then, Rika and I tried to help him to get up.

What are you guys doing here, Ryo? - I asked confused.

There's one thing I'm sure: I hate babysitting! - He answered exhausted.

Yeah, we already noticed that. - Suzie said.

Yumi, what're doing here? - I demanded.

You should have picked me up like an hour ago. You didn't answer my messages and your cell phone is turned off. - Yumi said sarcastically. - The same happened with Suzie and Ryo; you guys didn't answer their calls.

But my cell phone is turned on! That's impossible!-

We all took our cell phones out of our pockets and raised them up to see if we had signal. It didn't have signal, but when I pressed some of the buttons, nothing happened, like when a cell phone is turned off.

Oh! Give me a break! – Rika exclaimed angrier than ever. - Now my cell phone is broken or what?

Not really. – Takato said coming from far away.

What do you mean? – I asked.

We're not in the Real World. - Henry answered.

In the Digital World? - Yumi asked.

Either. There's no electric connection.-

Are we going to get out of here? - Suzie asked with a soft voice, with tears in her eyes.

I felt sorry for Suzie. I could perfectly understand how she felt; afraid; confused without knowing what to do in the kind of situation we were all into. She was too young to experience that kind of problems. But I knew, even thought Suzie was only ten years old, she was strong just like all of us together and she would understand as she was very open minded for her age.

So then, I bended on my knees and put my hands on her shoulders so she could calm down a little bit.

Look, Suzie – I said softly. - If there is no electric connection between this world and The Real World, it's gonna be really hard for your dad to track us down, but that doesn't mean we'll be stuck in here forever. We'll find Joanne – I looked at a depressed Bo who was sitting in the snow without saying a word- and we'll find a way to go back home, I promise.

I'm afraid. - Suzie said as a single tear fell from her eye. –

I know, Suzie. – I said as I embraced her tightly as Suzie's tears ran down my neck. – I know how you feel.

I felt something strange that wasn't too far from me when I was hugging Suzie. When I looked up I saw Bo who was standing up, as he glared at me. What scared me the most about him was the black aura that was surrounding him. There was one thing that I was sure was that he may have been extremely angry by something; maybe because of Joanne's disappearance.

How do you know? - Bo only asked. - How do you know we'll all come back to the Real World? How can you be so sure that will find Joanne?-

Hope – I told him as I got up as I pulled Suzie apart. – I've got hope, Bo.

Look who talks! – Bo exclaimed sarcastically. - Only a few weeks passed since you found out your folks died and it seems that you have forgotten all about it. And now you talk about hope! Pathetic. -

This hurt me a lot. I just wanted to run away from everything around me. But instead I looked down, trying to ignore his comment.

I didn't forget it.- I said in shame.- But that doesn't mean that I'm gonna depend on that for the rest of my life.-

Then what do you do? - Bo asked me with anger. - Forget that your parents existed?-

No. I just think that I still have a family – I looked back at Takato and Yumi who smiled at me- and that they wouldn't have wanted that for me. – I looked at Bo with confusion- Bo, what's wrong? –

What's wrong? Where do I start? I don't know if you realized it or what, but Joanne disappeared and no one seems to care about it.-

We do care about her as much as you do. Besides, Rika was telling us about a couple of seconds before you guys arrived. But didn't you guys find footprints or something?-

No we didn't. So what are we waiting for? Let's go and find her?-

Wait. – I grabbed Bo's arm. – We need to think a plan first.

Why? Because you say so?-

No, because is safer.-

Before I could do something, he shook his arm and punched me in the face, throwing me to the ground. I looked at the ground and I saw blood dripping to the ground. The blood came from my mouth. I realized it when I touched it and then, looked at it carefully. In that moment, I got furious. The feeling of anger was taking over me; I couldn't think of anything else but to kick him in the stomach. Instead, I stayed in the ground without saying a word. Then, when he tried to punch me again I stopped him by grabbing his fist as I started to get up.

What are you waiting for? - Bo tossed. - Hit me!-

No, I won't! - I snapped. - I know that you're angry cause you guys didn't find Joanne, but that doesn't mean it has to be all my fault, go it?-

Guys…- A female voice said.

Oh really? Right now, I'm talking to someone who is way too deaf.- He went too far that time. I wasn't going to let him to end up the discussion.

Guys, please stop fighting…- The female voice begged.

Hey! I am not deaf! So snap out of it!-

GUYS!- The female voice screamed. We both looked sideways to see that the female voice was Jeri, trying to stop our argument.- Stop fighting you two! We gotta think of a plan if we want to save Joanne, ok?-

Yeah, whatever.- Bo snapped to Jeri and walked away.

- Jeri's POV -

I tried to stop Bo from walking away but before I could follow him, Takato put his hand on my shoulder.

Don't, Jeri. – He told me. – He needs to chill out a bit.

So…- I started- What's the plan?-

First, we'll find Joanne, then we'll find a way to get out of here.- Rika said.

But how we will find her?- I asked worried.

I would be better if we divide in small groups and we'll look for her in different places. This place is kinda huge, so she could be anywhere.- Ryo answered.

Right – Takato said.- then, Henry and Luna, you guys go to the north, Ryo, Rika and Suzie, you go to the south; Ai and Mako, you go to the west and Jeri, you come with me. We'll go to the west. Everyone with their partners. Let's go!-

Whoa! Slow your horses, Takato – Terriermon exclaimed by grabbing his pants.

What's wrong, Terriermon- Henry asked.

Takato forgot about Bo and Coronamon. – Terriermon exclaimed jumping to Henry's head.

Before Takato could say something, I ran to reach Takato and Henry and stuck my foot in the snow.

He's coming with us, Takato. – I told.

Ok, but kinda mad right know and we can't too long.- Takato answered.

No worries I'll talk with him.-

Sounds like a plan. – Henry said. – But who will go with Ai and Mako? It's kinda dangerous for them to walk over there on their own.-

I'll go with them!- A high- pitched voice said with enthusiasm, as Henry's eyes widened in horror.

When we all turned around and we saw young girl about our ages, maybe younger who was tiny with smooth, straight pale blonde hair tied up in two pigtails that reached her nape combined with long bangs that reached her wide icy blue eyes, which were below her dark circles which were extremely marked. Her skin was extremely pale; it was porcelain white and it combined perfectly with the dress she was wearing; it was black with white ruffles, a grey corset and a bell-like end; and she was combing it with black leggings and black Mary Jane- like shoes. The girl's dark and gothic appearance scared the hell out me. She didn't even look human.

W-who are you?- I asked terrified.

I'm Alice!- The Goth girl exclaimed, with her feminine and child-like voice.- I'm here to help you. – She turned to Henry.- You said you needed someone who could keep the kids safe, right?-

Yeah, I did.- Henry said, sarcastically before taking a breath.

When they were taking, I saw Luna's eyes completely white again. When her eyes, were in its natural color again she walked a few steps in front of me and looked at Alice for a few seconds.

Did I say something?- Alice asked Luna.

No, it's just that…- Luna started.- You're not human, are you?

No, actually I'm a ghost. How did you know?-

You don't have an aura. I can see people's auras. I have other powers like you.-

What can you do?- Takato asked interested.

Let's see…- Alice said thinking.- I can transport people, manipulate objects and animals, fly in the air, move from one place to another without walking and I can create illusions.-

Nice!- Ryo exclaimed.- Then, go with Ai and Mako. They'll need you.

Ok. Takato, Jeri, you guys should get going to find Bo.- Henry said.

Good idea!- I exclaimed blinking an eye, Takato and I ran away.- See ya!

It passed a while after we found Bo. Since we walked away from us, he was sitting in the snow, surrounded by a bunch of trees!

I looked at a depressed Bo, whose eyes were red like he had been crying. When I walked near him, I could see some tears coming out from his eyes, wetting slowly his eyes. Then, I started bending to the snow, until I was sitting next to him, as Takato watched us behind a huge bush.

Bo, Luna was just trying to help you…- I told him softly.

I know. – Bo said tearfully.- I didn't mean to hurt her like that!-

Don't worry about her. She has a strong heart.-

I know. But we won't find her at time. It's too late.-

I don't get it…-

Like a week ago, she told me about something she saw… a little girl whose parents were murdered buy somewhat of a monster in form of a human girl…-

I still don't get it, Bo…-

That little girl was Joanne, Jeri. And the monster that I'm telling you is that Hotaru girl; she killed them. She showed the vision to me, she sucked their blood and snapped their necks…-

I couldn't believe how Joanne's parents were killed, I was in horror. So that was the reason why she attacked Hotaru.

Why would she do such a thing?- I asked Bo in horror.

Joanne is the heir to the throne of the Digital World.- Bo told me.- Her family was chosen to be the secondary rulers of the Digital World under the Digimon Sovereigns' orders. –

Does Joanne know about this?-

She knows how her folks were killed, but she doesn't know she's the heir to the throne.- Bo started sobbing without control.-

But don't worry. We'll find her. I'm sure of that!-

What if it's too late? What if that vampire girl killed her?-

I could perfectly understand how he felt. Three years ago, I had a partner called Leomon, who was killed. I completely shut down myself, thinking that my destiny was to be alone. But then, thanks to Calumon, I realized that I can choose my own destiny, because it can always change and that I must have faith even if the whole world collapses.

That's not true.- I told him, looking seriously into his eyes.- Joanne is out there, I know it.-

How do you know?- Bo asked.

Faith. When you've got faith you can change destiny, even if your whole world crashes down.-

Just believe that you can and you will.- Takato and Guilmon said in chorus.

Never give up! – Patamon and Coronamon said in chorus.

When I realized it was time to keep going, I stood up, as Takato came with Guilmon behind him and then, we reached both of our hands to Bo.

- So are we gonna go for Jo or what?- I asked confidently.

Bo didn't answer. He just smiled at us, reached both of his hands and grabbed ours tightly.


End file.
